Tentando a Cupido
by luxy1985
Summary: Cuando la doctora Serena se encontró con aquel hombre desnudo en su terraza, supo que no había caído del cielo, sino que era otro pretendiente enviado por su madre. Aquel adonis era en realidad su nuevo compañero de trabajo, el doctor Darien Shields… y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Serena de sí misma.
1. Argumento

**Y llegamos a la ultima historia de esta trilogía espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me hizo reír y mucho, XD. La novela es de la escritora Lori Wilde y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adapto para pasar un buen rato, jejeje, aún no sé cual va a ser mi siguiente adaptación, espero tener alguna al finalizar esta, había pensado en un grupo de novelas de la Casa Real de Niroli, es sobre príncipes italianos o no se buscar algo sobre griegos, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia soy toda ojos (oídos no, porque obviamente me lo mandarían por review), bueno un beso y nos seguimos leyendo, Isa XD. **

Tentando a cupido

Lori Wilde

Argumento:

La visita del médico iba a salvarle la vida… y a hacerla feliz.

Cuando la doctora Serena Tsukino se encontró con aquel hombre desnudo en su terraza, supo que no había caído del cielo, sino que se trataba de otro de los pretendientes que su madre había puesto en su camino. Poco podía sospechar que aquel adonis era en realidad su nuevo compañero de trabajo, el doctor Darien Shields… y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Serena de sí misma.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En el patio había un hombre desnudo.

La doctora Serena Tsukino se quedó helada con el bolso, una carpeta y su maletín médico bajo el brazo. Todavía tenía la llave de la casa en la mano, porque acababa de salir para dirigirse al Blanton Street Group, la más prestigiosa clínica de pediatría de Houston, para empezar su primer día de trabajo.

Parpadeó, incrédula, y se aseguró de que no se trataba de un espejismo. Efectivamente, había un hombre desnudo.

—Mamá, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos —murmuró Serena.

En realidad, no estaba totalmente desnudo. Se cubría la entrepierna con una bolsa que tal vez había sacado del cubo de la basura, pero el resto resultaba perfectamente visible.

Sin embargo, Serena se dijo que podía haber sido mucho peor. Podía haber sido horrible y gordo, como un luchador de sumo, en lugar de ser tan atractivo. Por lo visto, el gusto de su madre estaba mejorando con el tiempo. Sobre eso no cabía ninguna duda.

—En otro momento podría enfrentarme a esta situación, mamá —se dijo—. Pero hoy es tan mal día que no se puede decir nada bueno sobre tu sentido de la oportunidad.

Entró de nuevo en la casa, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacó un pequeño spray para defensa personal que llevaba en el bolso y que ocultó, convenientemente, en una mano.

Después, salió al patio y gritó:

—¡Eh, tú!

El hombre, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, se sobresaltó y giró en redondo tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de descubrirse. Tenía unos bonitos bíceps, un estómago duro y liso y unas piernas que habrían sido la envidia de un pura sangre. Su cabello era del color de la noche; sus ojos, azul zafiro; y su masculina mandíbula enfatizaba los fuertes rasgos generales de su rostro.

Era magnífico, perfecto, salvo por la expresión de espanto de su inmensamente atractiva cara. De haber tenido un medidor de testosterona, Serena supuso que habría estallado.

Pero a pesar de la impresión que le había causado, intentó controlarse y mantener la calma. Se suponía que no debía caer en las trampas que le tendía su madre; que admirara el cuerpo de aquel tipo era precisamente lo que ella habría querido.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó el hombre, con tanta tranquilidad como si estuvieran dando un paseo.

—¿Es que ves más hombres desnudos en mi patio? ¿Cuánto te ha pagado?

—¿Cómo? —murmuró él.

—Que cuánto te ha pagado. No puedo creer que merezca la pena que te humilles de este modo.

Serena empezaba a estar cansada de las jugadas de su madre, Ikuko Tsukino. La semana pasada le había enviado a un obrero impresionante con la excusa de fumigar la casa, pero también había llegado a hacer cosas como llamar a los bomberos diciendo que un gato no podía bajar de uno de los árboles e incluso poner un anuncio en la prensa, en nombre de Serena, en la sección de relaciones personales.

Pero dejar a un hombre desnudo en el patio era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Ikuko se había empeñado en encontrarle amante desde que Nadine Maronga, su astróloga, le había asegurado que si a los cincuenta y dos años no era abuela, no lo sería nunca. Por desgracia para Serena, las predicciones de Nadine habían resultado curiosamente acertadas hasta el momento.

Había dicho que el padre de Serena las abandonaría, que Ikuko tendría que operarse de vesícula y que ganaría dos mil dólares en la lotería. Todo había resultado cierto, e Ikuko se lo recordaba a su hija a la menor oportunidad.

Además, estaba en plena carrera contrarreloj. A Ikuko le quedaban dieciocho meses para cumplir cincuenta y dos años y estaba desesperada por tener un nieto. Habría hecho lo que fuera para conseguir que Serena se quedara embarazada.

—No te entiendo —dijo él—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mira, el juego ha terminado, no hace falta que sigas disimulando. Sé que mi madre y tú estáis compinchados, así que te ruego que te marches de aquí ahora mismo.

El hombre la miró como si pensara que estaba completamente loca.

—Lo siento, pero creo que me confundes con otra persona.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Te importaría que habláramos sobre ello dentro de la casa?

Ella lo miró y respondió:

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Mi madre te ha metido en esta situación y sólo falta que te marches.

—Oh, vamos —rogó él—. No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando. Te lo prometo.

—En ese caso, ¿podrías explicarme qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, contemplando su cuerpo.

Serena lamentó haberlo mirado, porque se excitó sin poder evitarlo, de manera totalmente imprevista.

—Es una larga historia que no tiene nada que ver con tu madre, sea quien sea —explicó—. Y por lo de más, te aseguro que me siento bastante vulnerable en este momento.

Serena se mordió una mejilla, por dentro de la boca, e intentó evitar la visión de su anatomía.

—De eso estoy segura.

—Déjame entrar y te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras.

—Tal vez me equivoque, pero eso me suena al cuento del lobo y los tres cerditos, cuando el primero quería entrar…

—Es verdad, suena a eso, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejé de leer cuentos para dormir a los niños —afirmó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No es un cuento para dormir a los niños, es un cuento clásico.

—¿Qué?

—Que es un cuento clásico. La primera edición apareció en una colección de historias de Grimm.

—Gracias por la lección literaria. Eso es exactamente lo que necesito en este momento —declaró con ironía.

—¿Preferirías que hablásemos de El traje nuevo del emperador, de Hans Christian Andersen? —preguntó, devolviéndole el sarcasmo—. Parece más apropiado a las circunstancias.

—Creo que podríamos dejar los cuentos para otro momento. ¿Podemos entrar en la casa?

El hombre sonrió de forma cautivadora, como una especie de Cary Grant. Serena pensó que su aplomo resultaba admirable y por primera vez calculó la posibilidad de que su madre no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto.

—Todavía no estoy convencida de que sea buena idea.

—Te aseguro que no soy un lunático ni un asesino ni nada por el estilo. Y desde luego, tu madre no me ha contratado —declaró—. Te enseñaría mi carnet de identidad con mucho gusto, pero desafortunadamente no lo llevo encima.

Serena suspiró y pensó que al menos tenía sentido del humor.

—Está bien, pasa…

—Gracias…

Él pasó ante ella apretando la bolsa contra su entrepierna. Era obvio que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener su dignidad.

—¿Podrías prestarme algo para… cubrir mi desnudez? —continuó él.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy casada.

—¿Tampoco tienes novio?

—No.

—¿Ni un simple amante que se dejara unos calzoncillos una noche?

—De haberlo hecho, los habría quemado hace tiempo.

—Ya veo que no eres una sentimental. Bueno, ¿y no tienes una bata, o una toalla o cualquier cosa parecida? No soy exigente, cualquier cosa me vendría bien.

—Puedo prestarte una de mis batas.

Serena intentó disimular lo divertida que le resultaba la situación. La incomodidad del desconocido era tan evidente que ya estaba prácticamente segura de que su madre no era responsable de aquello.

—Está bien, eso valdrá —dijo él—. Sólo necesito taparme un poco para subir a mi casa.

—¿Es que vives arriba? —preguntó ella, asombrada.

—Sí, acabo de mudarme…

—Yo también…

—Me gustaría estrecharte la mano, pero en estas circunstancias…

—Bueno, espera un momento y te traeré la bata.

Serena lo dejó a solas, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle. Pero supuso que no intentaría hacer nada malo si eran vecinos.

Cuando regresó y le dio la bata, él sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

—Mil millones de gracias. Me has salvado la vida.

Ella se quedó allí, mirándolo con cierta incomodidad. Resultaba extraño que reaccionara de ese modo, porque a fin de cuentas era médico, una profesional, y estaba acostumbrada a mantener el control y por supuesto a ver hombres desnudos. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía más agitada que un martini en una película de James Bond.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué?

Serena cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaba observando con intensidad.

—¿Podrías darte la vuelta un momento?

—Ah, sí, claro, discúlpame…

Le dio la espalda, nerviosa, y pensó que era una suerte que no fuera de la clase de personas que se ruborizaban con facilidad. Pero a pesar de eso, tuvo que apretar firmemente los labios para controlarse.

—Ya puedes mirar —dijo él, segundos después.

Serena miró.

El hombre tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo con su bata. Le quedaba muy pequeña. Además, un mechón de cabello le había caído sobre la frente y le hacía parecer más joven de lo que realmente era. Debía de tener unos treinta y cinco años, cinco más que ella.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora podrías decirme qué estabas haciendo en mi patio? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo has llegado a él?

—Por la ley de la gravedad.

—Venga ya… ¿La ley de la gravedad te sacó de la ducha y te llevó a mi patio? —preguntó con tono de burla.

Él sonrió.

—Veo que tienes sentido del humor… Es algo que me gusta en la gente.

—Y a mí me gusta que la gente vaya vestida.

—¿Todo el tiempo?

—No sigas por ese camino —dijo, jugueteando con el spray.

—Vaya, por lo visto estás armada y eres peligrosa —dijo él—. Eso me gusta especialmente en las mujeres.

—Todavía estoy esperando una explicación. Dame una buena razón para que no llame a la policía y les diga que un loco ha entrado en mi patio.

—Dudo que me creyeras…

—Inténtalo.

—Está bien… Me encontraba en la ducha cuando oí el canto de unos sinsontes. Al parecer tienen un nido cerca de mi terraza, en el roble.

—Ya.

—Entonces vi que un gran gato blanco estaba subiendo por una rama y decidí echarlo de allí antes de que se comiera a las crías. Me enrollé una toalla a la cintura y salí a la terraza, pero al inclinarme sobre la barandilla uno de los pájaros se abalanzó sobre mí y me picó en la cabeza —explicó—. Y eso que sólo intentaba ayudar.

—Gajes de hacerse el buen Samaritano…

—Y que lo digas. El caso es que perdí el equilibrio y me caí. La toalla se quedó prendida en una de las ramas y yo acabé desnudo en tu patio. Te aseguro que no tenía intención de asustarte…

Serena lo miró con tanta incredulidad que él añadió:

—Sal y echa un vistazo al roble si no me crees. La toalla debe de seguir allí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo porque voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Puedes marcharte a casa cuando quieras. Ya me devolverás la bata en otro momento… Y en cuanto a la bolsa, tírala.

—De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez…

—De nada.

—Siento lo sucedido.

—Hagamos como si este incidente no se hubiera producido —dijo Serena, mientras lo llevaba a la salida—. No digas nada y yo tampoco lo haré.

—Está bien, pero me alegro de haberte conocido —dijo, ya en el pasillo exterior—. Tal vez podríamos vernos en otro momento…

Serena lo miró. Y antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, dijo:

—No.

Darien Shields subió por la escalera de servicio hasta llegar a su casa. Se sentía totalmente ridículo con la bata de aquella mujer no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Se había marchado a Houston para conseguir un poco de anonimato y tranquilidad y había empezado por caerse desnudo al patio de una vecina.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y justo entonces notó que la bata olía a ella. Era un aroma oriental, especiado, que lo intrigó.

Le había parecido una mujer fascinante. Directa, extremadamente bella e inteligente, hasta el punto de que había deseado tomarla entre sus brazos y probar aquellos grandes labios.

Sin duda alguna, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Acababa de encontrarse con la mujer más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo y lo había hecho en una situación tan embarazosa que suponía que no querría volver a verlo en toda su vida.

Por fortuna, no había llamado a la policía. De haberlo hecho, sabía que la noticia habría salido al día siguiente en toda la prensa amarilla del país.

Era del tipo de cosas que adoraban los paparazzi.

Se estremeció al pensar en los titulares y pensó que, a fin de cuentas, no podía quejarse de su suerte. Se había mudado a Houston para empezar de nuevo y no quería que nadie lo reconociera. Sólo quería llevar una vida normal, lejos del cine. Quería volver a trabajar en algún hospital, tal vez casarse y tener hijos, comprar una casa con una valla pintada de blanco, tener un perro e ir de vacaciones dos veces al año.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman, Shields — se dijo—. No más damiselas en peligro. No más zambullidas en aguas peligrosas.

Y una de las cosas que no debía hacer era, sin duda alguna, presentarse desnudo en el patio de su vecina. De hecho, pensó que sería mejor que la evitara a partir de entonces.

Pero la idea de no volver a verla le resultó extrañamente enemiga.

Durante el trayecto a la clínica, que se encontraba en un conocido hospital de la ciudad, Serena no dejó de pensar en su vecino. No le había dicho cómo se llamaba y todavía tenía sus dudas sobre la veracidad de su historia, a pesar de que al salir había visto que efectivamente había una toalla en el roble.

De todas formas, pensó que su desconfianza tal vez era hija de su timidez. En ese sentido no se parecía nada a Ikuko. No se sentía cómoda con los hombres, no tenía una buena opinión de las relaciones íntimas y desde luego no resultaba tan enamoradiza como su amiga Molly Osaka, ni creía en que los mejores amigos eran los mejores amantes, como Rei.

Por lo demás, tampoco creía en el matrimonio. En realidad, Serena no sabía qué pensar en lo relativo al amor. Había trabajado muy duro durante doce años para convertirse en pediatra y no había tenido tiempo para nada más.

Sólo había un hombre al que verdaderamente respetara, el único que jamás había mostrado sus emociones y que nunca le había dicho lo mucho que la quería: el doctor Kenji Tsukino, su padre, el cirujano plástico más conocido de todo el sudoeste del país, el hombre que se había divorciado de Ikuko cuando Serena tenía tres años, el mismo que se había negado a recomendar a su propia hija para conseguir una beca.

Cuando entró en la clínica, se dirigió directamente a la sala de conferencias. Alrededor de la mesa estaban sentados ocho médicos y había dos sillas vacías, lo que significaba que no era la última en llegar.

—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó.

—No, en absoluto —respondió Peter Jackson, el director de la clínica—. Estamos esperando al doctor Shields.

Serena ya había oído hablar de Darien Shields, a quien también acababan de contratar. Todavía no había tenido ocasión de conocerlo, pero ya sabía que había tenido un enorme éxito en Hollywood como cirujano plástico. Sin embargo, su éxito en la meca del séptimo arte le interesaba poco. Mucho más interesante, sin duda, era su contribución a la medicina; al parecer, había descubierto una técnica revolucionaria cuando todavía era muy joven, antes de cambiar el estetoscopio por los escenarios.

—De todas formas, hay algo que queríamos hablar contigo —continuó Jackson.

—¿De qué se trata?

—El ayuntamiento nos ha dado permiso para ampliar la clínica y me temo que durante los ocho próximos meses vamos a andar cortos de espacio. Los obreros tendrán que tirar una de las paredes, así que perderemos temporalmente uno de los despachos y tres salas —explicó el médico—. Como Shields y tú sois los nuevos, hemos pensado que compartáis despacho mientras tanto.

La idea no le hizo demasiada gracia a Serena. Compartir despacho durante ocho meses era excesivo, sobre todo porque le gustaba estar sola.

Pero no tenía más opción que aceptar.

—No hay problema.

—Me alegra saberlo. Estoy seguro de que te gustará trabajar con Shields… Es muy inquieto y tiene muchas ideas innovadoras.

—No lo dudo…

Justo en ese momento, oyó una voz intensamente masculina.

—Siento llegar tarde. No volverá a suceder.

Sorprendida, Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando al recién llegado, al hombre que acababa de entrar con un ademán tan seguro como si el mundo entero le perteneciera.

Bajo su bata blanca llevaba una camisa hawaiana, unos chinos y botas de motorista. No parecía importarle que la indumentaria resultara poco habitual en un médico, ni que su cabello negro y ondulado aumentara el efecto y le hiciera parecer recién salido de una playa tropical. Era un hombre profundamente atractivo, una verdadera fantasía hecha realidad.

Sólo entonces, lo reconoció. Y se quedó sin aliento.

Su nuevo compañero de despacho, el famoso doctor Darien Shields, era su vecino: el mismo tipo que había conocido aquella mañana, desnudo, en el patio de su casa.

**Vaya forma la de conocerse, jejeje, que carta de presentación la de Darien, que levante la mano quien se quiere topar con un Darien así? XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Diez minutos después de que terminara la reunión, Darien Shields y Serena Tsukino estaban solos en el despacho que iban a compartir durante los ocho meses siguientes.

—Bueno, esto es un poco extraño —dijo él.

—¿Sólo un poco? —preguntó ella.

Serena se cruzó de brazos, arqueó una ceja y se apoyó en uno de los dos escritorios de roble. Darien sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan perfecta que ella se sintió desfallecer.

—Sí, tienes razón. Admito que es muy extraño.

Serena no le devolvió la sonrisa. Se limitó a mirarlo con intensidad y él lamentó que no le cayera simpático. Quería gustarle, aunque no sabía por qué, y hasta se maldijo por no haberse puesto un traje en lugar de la indumentaria desenfadada que llevaba.

—Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero tal vez podríamos empezar de nuevo —continuó él.

—Respeto tu reputación y sé que eres un buen médico, pero eso no quiere decir que esté interesada en ser amiga tuya. Esto es un simple trabajo. Somos compañeros y trabajaremos juntos como equipo, lo que significa que tendremos que comportarnos de forma civilizada. Pero nada más.

—Comprendo. Creo que ya me hago una idea…

—No pretendo sonar antipática —dijo, con un tono menos duro—. Pero éste es mi primer empleo y me gustaría dar una buena impresión. He trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo y no puedo permitirme el lujo de cometer un error que ponga en peligro mi futuro.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir: nada de mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

—Exacto —dijo, recompensándolo con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido.

—¿Y qué te parece que compartamos el coche?

—¿Cómo?

—Vivimos en el mismo edificio y compartimos despacho, así que sería lógico que compartamos coche para venir.

Ella negó con la cabeza de forma vehemente. No tenía la menor intención de estar a solas con él en un vehículo.

—No, de eso nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando uno de los dos tenga que hacer horas extras? ¿O si tiene que ir al hospital a ver a un paciente? ¿O si recibe una llamada de urgencias?

—A mí no me importaría esperar, y de hecho te ayudaría…

—No es buena idea.

Darien se dijo que si ella quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo, él no debía insistir. A fin de cuentas cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto. Él mismo intentaba alejarse de los peligros de comprometerse demasiado con la gente.

—Crees que soy demasiado dura, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No, ni mucho menos.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo en la necesidad de dar una imagen profesional y en la de mantener separadas la vida laboral y la vida privada. ¿Tú no? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, tienes razón. El simple hecho de que seamos vecinos y de que trabajemos juntos en el mismo despacho no quiere decir que seamos amigos o que debamos compartir el mismo coche.

—Correcto. Me alegra que seas de la misma opinión.

Darien pensó que no le había caído nada bien. Sabía que su primer encuentro había sido algo extraño y hasta comprendía su reacción, pero a pesar de todo, se dijo que terminaría consiguiendo que cambiara de actitud.

—A pesar de lo que ha sucedido esta mañana, no hay motivo para que te sientas inquieta cerca de mí —comentó Darien.

—No me siento inquieta —declaró.

Darien supo que estaba mintiendo. Se notaba claramente en sus ojos azules, casi de color añil, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era consciente de que su empeño en mantener las distancias no se debía en el fondo a que le hubiera caído mal, sino a todo lo contrario. Le gustaba. Pero no sabía por qué le daba miedo al mismo tiempo.

—Magnífico. En ese caso podremos olvidar lo que ha pasado.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Además, no quiero que nadie se entere en la clínica.

—Y ahora que estamos de acuerdo, ¿decidimos con qué escritorio nos quedamos cada uno?

—Yo me quedaré con éste, si te parece bien… —dijo Serena.

Darien miró el escritorio en el que se había apoyado ella y deseó ser el mueble para sentir el contacto de sus dedos. Entonces, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y observó sus uñas, pintadas de rosa. Luego, ascendió poco a poco por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y a su largo cuello. Y finalmente, bajó la mirada hacia el escote de sus suaves y generosos senos.

Aquello fue demasiado. Serena le gustaba tanto que él mismo intentó convencerse de lo acertado de mantener las distancias, aunque solo fuera porque acercarse demasiado a ella podía resultar muy peligroso para él.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, claro —respondió él.

—¿Por qué has dejado tu lucrativo y exitoso trabajo como cirujano plástico en Hollywood para practicar la pediatría en Texas?

Darien se encogió de hombros. Era algo que le preguntaban con frecuencia. Nadie entendía que abandonara así como así Hollywood y su prestigio adquirido.

—Estar en Hollywood no es tan interesante como suena. Ser famoso puede llegar a ser muy molesto.

—Sí, claro, lo imagino. Limusinas, langostas, preciosas mujeres, entradas para ver los partidos de los Lakers… Suena horrible, es verdad — se burló.

—¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón?

Ella asintió.

—Me aburría. Puede que todo eso suene muy bien y puede que lo sea, no lo dudo. Por lo menos, al principio. Pero descubrí que me gusta trabajar con niños. Son tan reales… En ellos no hay nada falso.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir porque siento lo mismo que tú. Los niños son muy especiales.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era un mensajero que llevaba un pequeño paquete.

—¿Doctor Tsukino? —preguntó.

—Doctora Tsukino —dijo ella—. Soy yo.

—Hay un paquete para usted…

Serena firmó el recibo, recogió el paquete y se sentó. El mensajero se marchó inmediatamente después.

—¿No vas a abrirlo? —preguntó Darien.

—No estoy segura…

—Lo miras como si creyeras que es una bomba.

—Claro, porque es de mi madre.

—¿De la misma madre de la que sospechaste que me había contratado? —preguntó con interés.

—De la única madre que tengo —respondió ella—. Por desgracia.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu padre? ¿No puede hacer algo para corregir su comportamiento?

—Mis padres están divorciados. Se divorciaron cuando yo sólo tenía tres años y él nunca ha estado demasiado cerca de mí —le explicó—. Crecí con ella, y supongo que debo tolerar sus pequeñas excentricidades.

—Entonces es extraño que esté tan deseosa de que mantengas una relación con alguien. Si su matrimonio fracasó, debe de haber aprendido que las relaciones son muy complicadas.

—Debería haberlo aprendido, pero es una optimista nata, llena de energía, que siempre está haciendo cosas. Supongo que por eso soy como soy, para equilibrarla.

—¿Quieres que abra yo el paquete? —se ofreció—. Sólo por si tu madre ha metido un hombre dentro…

—No —se apresuró a responder.

—Está bien, como quieras. Estaré en mi escritorio revisando las fichas de mis pacientes. Si necesitas algo, dímelo.

—De acuerdo.

Serena volvió a mirar el paquete y frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué le habría enviado. Conociéndola, podía ser cualquier cosa desde una entrada para el teatro, donde seguramente compartiría asiento con algún hombre impresionante, hasta unos folletos para asistir a un seminario de sexoadictos.

—Anda, ábrelo —dijo Darien, desde su butaca—. El suspense me va a matar…

Darien le arrojó una navaja suiza y ella la recogió al vuelo. Por mucho que le molestara, Serena sabía que su compañero de trabajo tenía razón. Así que sacó una de las hojas de la navaja y cortó el cordel y el paquete.

Contenía una pequeña caja blanca, que tomó y abrió con manos temblorosas.

En su interior había una medalla de oro. La acercó a la luz para poder verla mejor.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Un San Judas.

—Vaya, qué regalo más curioso. El santo patrono de los hospitales…

Serena pensó que también lo era de las causas perdidas, pero no dijo nada. Por lo visto, su madre pensaba que con ella no había nada que hacer.

Buscó en el interior de la cajita y encontró una nota, doblada. Olía a espliego, como Ikuko, un olor dulce y romántico.

La nota decía así:

_Queridísima hija:_

_Te regalo esta medalla para que la lleves puesta en el acto al que debes asistir el viernes por la noche. Nadine me ha dicho que, si te la pones, conocerás al hombre de tus sueños esta misma semana. Por favor, cariño, te ruego que te la pongas. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, que conozcas al hombre adecuado y que tengas tu propia familia._

_Con amor,_

_Tu madre, deseando ser abuela._

Serena se sintió profundamente decepcionada por la nota de su madre. No había ninguna felicitación por su primer día de trabajo, ni le deseaba suerte con su futuro profesional. Ni siquiera incluía un simple comentario sobre lo mucho que había trabajado para conseguirlo.

A Ikuko no parecía importarle su empleo, sino únicamente su relación con los hombres y su propio deseo de ser abuela. Además, a Serena le molestaba que su madre creyera en las tonterías que le decía aquella astróloga. Era ridículo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su propia experiencia en materia de relaciones personales.

A pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, Ikuko seguía creyendo en los príncipes azules y los cuentos de hadas.

Ella, por supuesto, no compartía su optimismo. De hecho, dudaba que fuera a encontrar al hombre de su vida, y aún más, que se casara con él. Su trabajo era el centro de su existencia. Un trabajo que exigía de casi todo su tiempo y que desde luego no resultaba el más apropiado para tener una familia y cuidar de los hijos.

Por otra parte, aunque la posibilidad de ser madre no le molestaba en absoluto, ella era pediatra y se pasaba la vida entre niños; de modo que no sentía una necesidad imperiosa en tal sentido. Y por lo demás, tenía el ejemplo de su propio padre para saber lo dura que podía resultar la combinación de la práctica de la medicina y la paternidad; si él no había podido resistir la presión, a pesar de ser un hombre duro y hecho a todo, supuso que ella tampoco podría.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Darien—. Pareces deprimida…

—No, no, estoy perfectamente.

A Serena le sorprendió que Darien fuera tan perceptivo. Efectivamente estaba deprimida, pero no quería que sintiera lástima por ella. Sobre todo, cuando sentía la irresistible necesidad de apoyar la cabeza en uno de sus fuertes hombros y contarle sus más oscuros e íntimos secretos.

No sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Volvió a guardar la medalla y la nota en la cajita y evitó la dulce mirada de aquellos ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ser simpática con él. A fin de cuentas no tenía la culpa de nada.

—No te preocupes por mí —añadió.

Él se levantó, se acercó y la tomó de una mano.

—Si necesitas hablar, recuerda que estoy aquí.

Serena retiró la mano rápidamente, como si la hubiera quemado. Y de hecho, su contacto había tenido un efecto similar: desatar su deseo.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco. Pero si quisiera hablar, tengo muchos amigos con quien podría hacerlo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, la oferta sigue en pie.

Una vez más, Serena se repitió que acercarse demasiado a él sería un error. Además, sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago y no era capaz de dejar recordar su cuerpo desnudo, apenas cubierto por aquella bolsa de papel.

Asustada con su propia reacción, se levantó del asiento.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a trabajar. Tengo pacientes que ver.

Por desgracia, Serena tuvo que pasar junto a él para llegar a la puerta. Y al hacerlo, sus senos rozaron la espalda de Darien.

—Oh, lo siento…

—Disculpa…

Ruborizada, ella intentó apartarse en el mismo momento en que él hacía lo mismo, de modo que sólo consiguieron apretarse más. Su miedo se convirtió en ese momento en pánico, y el hecho de que Darien suspirara, como si su contacto le hubiera afectado, la animó a salir disparada del despacho.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Su ordenada existencia estaba empezando a dejar de serlo. Acababa de alcanzar uno de sus sueños, el empleo en la clínica, y sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan descontrolada.

Entre los intentos de su madre por buscarle novio y la presencia de aquel hombre en su vida, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir durante los siguientes ocho meses.

Dos semanas más tarde, la tensión en el despacho había crecido hasta niveles insoportables para ella.

Darien no hacía otra cosa que intentar ser su amigo y Serena no hacía otra cosa que resistirse. Era consciente del deseo que sentía por él, motivo añadido, desde su punto de vista, para mantener las distancias: Serena nunca se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

El viernes debían asistir a un acto benéfico que también serviría, al mismo tiempo, como fiesta de bienvenida para Darien y Serena. Cuando llegó la noche de la velada, ella ya había asumido que se sentía atraída por él e incluso se había conseguido convencer de que tampoco era para tanto. El atractivo de Darien era innegable, pero también le gustaban Tom Cruise y George Clooney y eso no suponía ningún problema en su vida.

Lamentablemente, había un detalle que fallaba en la argumentación: no compartía despacho con ninguno de los famosos actores.

La mitad de la plantilla del hospital Saint Madeleine apareció en la fiesta. Serena sólo llevaba veinte minutos en ella y ya estaba deseando marcharse, porque las fiestas no eran lo suyo. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, aunque por fortuna, Rei y Molly también estaban presentes.

—Cuéntanos más cosas sobre ese hombre desnudo que encontraste en el patio de tu casa —dijo Rei—. ¿Cómo es posible que esas cosas no me pasaran a mí cuando estaba soltera?

Rei era terapeuta y se había casado en diciembre del año anterior con su mejor amigo, el doctor Nicolas Kumada, en una ceremonia a la que también habían asistido Molly y su prometido, el doctor Neflyte Sanjoin.

—Tú no necesitas que aparezcan hombres desnudos en tu vida — protestó Molly, enfermera del Saint Madeleine—. Ya tienes a Nicolas.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Y vale más que mil tipos desnudos.

—Creedme, a mí no me resultó una experiencia nada interesante —dijo Serena a sus amigas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que era como Quasimodo o algo así?

—No exactamente —respondió Serena.

Las tres mujeres se encontraban de pie junto a la mesa donde habían instalado el bufé. Cada vez que se abría la puerta de la sala, Serena miraba con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que estaba esperando; y cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía profundamente decepcionada.

Esa persona no era otra que su padre.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera sabía por qué esperaba que hiciera acto de presencia. Llevaba treinta años desilusionándola día tras día y ya era tarde para que cambiara de actitud, de modo que intentó superarlo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor con tal de pensar en otra cosa.

Un cuarteto de cuerda amenizaba la velada. La gente, vestida con atuendos de gala, rodeaba a Serena y a sus amigas; y los camareros se movían de un lado a otro llevando bandejas con copas de champán. Incluso habían instalado una gran pancarta en la que se leían su nombre y el de Darien, a modo de bienvenida.

Sabía que debía sentirse contenta, pero estaba nerviosa.

Darien estaba al otro lado de la sala, charlando con otro de los médicos. A diferencia del resto de los hombres, que habían optado por llevar esmoquin tradicional, de color negro, él había elegido un traje de color azul eléctrico, una camisa roja y zapatos blancos y negros, modelo años treinta.

Parecía una especie de gánster.

Pero si alguien podía vestirse de forma tan atrevida, ése era él. De hecho, las mujeres no habían dejado de rondarlo desde que había llegado. Serena se dijo que eso no le importaba. Sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarlo de vez en cuando. Y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, lo hacían de un modo directo e intenso, como si compartieran algún secreto.

Con todo, había una cosa que la inquietaba todavía más. Su madre se encontraba presente y se estaba dedicando a acercarse a todos los solteros de la fiesta, uno a uno, como si hubiera salido de cacería.

Agitada, se llevó una mano a la medallita de San Judas y buscó con la mirada a Ikuko, quien en ese momento estaba charlando con Max Crispin, el jefe del departamento de radiología. Max era calvo, de unos cuarenta años, de estatura baja y coleccionaba sellos y gusanos. En suma, le parecía tan poco interesante que habría sido capaz de retirarle el saludo a su madre si se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo con él.

Precisamente en ese momento, Ikuko tomó a Max de la mano y avanzaron hacia ellas.

—Escondedme —rogó Serena a sus amigas—. Mi madre viene hacia aquí en compañía de Max Crispin.

Sus amigas formaron una especie de escudo humano alrededor de Serena, lo cual no servía de nada teniendo en cuenta que era bastante más alta que Molly y Rei, razón por la cual se la veía.

—Max es más aburrido que una lavadora —observó Molly—. Tu madre tiene un gusto terrible con los hombres.

—No hace falta que me lo digas. Se casó con mi padre, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué te parece si te escondes debajo de la mesa? Como tiene mantel, no te vería —dijo Rei.

Serena frunció el ceño. Era una idea terrible, que además podía tener consecuencias imprevisibles si alguien la descubría. Haría el ridículo, irremediablemente.

Sin embargo, no se lo pensó dos veces. Aceptó la propuesta de su amiga y se escondió bajo la mesa.

Unos segundos después se presentó Ikuko.

—Hola, ¿habéis visto a Serena? Vengo con alguien muy especial a quien me gustaría presentarle.

Serena lo oyó todo desde su escondite. No podía creer que una mujer como ella, bastante crecida, madura y profesional, se escondiera debajo de una mesa para huir de su propia madre. Pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué yo? —se preguntó, desesperada.

Ikuko y Max comenzaron a hablar con Molly y Rei sobre el apasionante mundo de los gusanos de seda, y aunque Serena esperaba que el encuentro durara poco tiempo, no tuvo tanta suerte; al cabo de un par de minutos se añadieron varias voces más, entre las que parecía encontrarse la del doctor Jackson y otros colegas. Y para empeorarlo todo, decidieron que tenían hambre y se aproximaron a la mesa.

Aquello era desesperante. Sobre todo, porque temía que la descubrieran en cualquier momento.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Serena? —preguntó de nuevo Ikuko.

—Creo que ha salido a tomar el aire —respondió alguien.

Serena reconoció la profunda voz enseguida. Era la de Darien y se preguntó por qué intentaría ayudarla. Tal vez la había visto debajo de la mesa, pero en cualquier caso no le agradó que saliera en su ayuda. Estaba acostumbrada a solucionar sola sus problemas.

Además, Darien era demasiado encantador, demasiado atractivo, demasiado atento y lograba que sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido hasta entonces. Era peligroso para ella. Muy peligroso.

Definitivamente, no quería ser su amiga. No quería estar cerca de él ni sentirse atraída por él ni deberle favores.

Las voces se alejaron y Serena suspiró aliviada. Tal vez había llegado el momento de salir.

—Ssss…

Serena intentó llamar la atención de Rei, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Ssss…

Al otro lado de la mesa, alguien alzó el mantel. Serena se acercó y preguntó:

—¿Hay moros en la costa, Rei?

Un segundo después, apareció un rostro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero no era su amiga.

—Hola —dijo Darien—. ¿Quieres jugar sola o puedo unirme a ti?

Para desesperación de Serena, Darien se introdujo debajo de la mesa y se sentó, ni corto ni perezoso, junto a ella.

—¿Se puede saber lo que estás haciendo? —exigió ella.

—Me limito a acompañarte He visto que te metías aquí y he sentido curiosidad. Quería saber qué estaba pasando.

El espacio que había bajo la mesa era tan pequeño que se daban con el tablero en la cabeza. Y cuando Darien le rozó una de las piernas, sintió una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que Serena se apartó, desconcertada.

—¿De quién te escondes? —susurré él.

—De nadie. Márchate de aquí ahora mismo. Déjame sola. Desaparece, largo, fuera…

—¿Siempre eres tan antipática?

—Sólo cuando me escondo bajo una mesa en una fiesta organizada por mis propios jefes.

—¿Se trata de tu madre? Es muy interesante. Acabo de conocerla a ella y a un tipo llamado Max Crispin.

Ella lo miró con desesperación.

—Magnífico.

—Me ha parecido encantadora…

—Oh, sí, lo es. Y también está loca.

—Bueno, yo no diría que esté loca. Sólo que está obsesionada con tu vida sentimental.

Serena gimió.

—¿Es que te ha hablado de eso?

—No exactamente. Más que hablarme de tu vida sentimental, me ha hablado de tu ausencia de vida sentimental. Pero no te preocupes… No es nada que no hubiera sospechado antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella frunció el ceño. Serena estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por llevarse mal con Darien, por encontrarlo repelente y desagradable. Sin embargo, era en vano. Resultaba divertido, inteligente, apasionante en suma. Pensó que habría sido un niño tan guapo y gamberro que seguramente habría llevado por la calle de la amargura a su madre, y ahora estaba allí, pegado a ella, intoxicándola con su presencia y con su aroma.

—Trabajar demasiado y vivir poco no es bueno.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? No me conoces, no sabes cómo soy.

—He visto el interior de tu casa, por si no lo recuerdas. Y resulta tan sencilla y funcional que no hay que ser muy listo para saber que pasas más tiempo en el trabajo que allí.

Serena tuyo que morderse el labio para no sonreír. No podía negar que era muy perceptivo.

—Márchate.

—Oh, vamos Sere, no seas así…

—No me llames Sere. Además, ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada en que seamos amigos.

—No, ni yo —declaró él, con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

—Tampoco estoy interesada en eso.

—No me extraña que tu madre se preocupe por ti —murmuró.

—Márchate de una vez, déjame en paz…

Serena podía sentir su aliento en la piel y era una sensación muy cálida y agradable. Incluso amistosa. Pero no quería responder de ese modo a su presencia ni mucho menos sentir un escalofrío, como el que estaba sintiendo, de la cabeza los pies.

—Parece que tienes algo en la barbilla déjame que te lo quite. Seguramente será una mota.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella, pero Serena se apartó.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de limpiarme yo solita —protestó, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

—No, no es ahí. Es un poco más arriba, justo en la comisura de tus labios.

—Oh, por Dios… —protestó, frotándose otra vez—. ¿Ya se ha quitado?

—No. Pero si me permitieras.

Serena quiso volver a alejarse Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Darien se inclinó una vez más sobre ella y la besó.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Darien no tenía intención de besarla. Al menos no de ese modo ni en ese lugar. Se había unido a ella en su pequeño escondite por simple curiosidad, por ganas de jugar un rato, pero había algo tan increíblemente atractivo en ella y en el hecho de estar escondidos, juntos, que no había podido resistirse a la tentación.

Durante las dos últimas semanas había descubierto que Serena era una profesional independiente, muy seria y totalmente dedicada a su trabajo, hasta el punto de resultar algo obsesiva. Nunca dejaba que la ayudara en nada; no permitía que le llevara las cajas demasiado pesadas de medicamentos, ni que la sustituyera en la consulta, con los pacientes, cuando andaba sobrecargada. También se negaba a que le llevara comida cuando debía quedarse en el despacho y en general se comportaba como si quisiera dejar bien claro que podía solucionar sola cualquier problema.

Por lo demás, su vestimenta habitual reflejaba esa actitud. Siempre llevaba ropa conservadora, muy formal, como largas faldas y chaquetas que no dejaran ver su anatomía, con jerseys de cuello alto y zapatos lo más discretos posible. Nada que revelara nada. Nada que mostrara ni un solo centímetro del cuerpo que ocultaba.

Pero aquella noche era diferente. Se había puesto un precioso vestido negro, de seda, ajustado, con zapatos de tacón alto. Y su suave y sexy cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería ver más.

Incluso se había soltado su rubia melena, que normalmente llevaba recogida en un moño o en una coleta, y se había pintado los labios de rojo.

A pesar de ello, era cierto que no tenía intención de besarla debajo de aquella mesa. Pero en cuanto clavó la mirada en sus labios, supo que estaba perdido y se maldijo por haber vuelto a cometer uno de sus peores errores: el de asistir a damas en peligro. Con el agravante de que Serena Tsukino no estaba en peligro y de que ni siquiera quería que la rescatara de nada.

Se había dejado llevar y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Serena reaccionó al beso con la pasión de una estatua. Apretó los labios con fuerza y se limitó a mirarlo. Nadie habría podido decir que aquel beso fuera el típico beso romántico de las historias de amor. No hubo electricidad, ni caricias, ni magia, ni pajaritos cantando, ni estremecimientos ni campanas ni latidos acelerados. Y a pesar de ello, la atracción que existía entre ellos resultaba indudable y tan real como el inmenso placer que sintió.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando ni entendía lo que Darien estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía que no tenía intención de dejarse llevar, por mucho que aquel beso amenazara con derrumbar hasta la última de sus barreras.

Trabajaban juntos y no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Desesperada, apretó las manos contra su pecho y lo empujó. Al retroceder, él se golpeó en la cabeza con el tablero de la mesa.

—Ay…

—Apártate de mí —ordenó ella.

—Siento haberte besado, lo siento de veras —se disculpó él—. No tenía intención de hacerlo. No sé qué me ha pasado… te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas, por favor.

Serena sabía que, a pesar de su comportamiento, Darien no era el típico hombre que aprovechaba cualquier situación para meter mano a las mujeres. Pero eso no evitó que fuera dura con él.

—Si realmente lo sintieras, te marcharías ahora mismo y me dejarías en paz.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya me marcho.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la espalda.

—¡Ay! —exclamó.

—Ssss… Calla —protestó Serena.

Darien se llevó una mano a la espalda y notó que se le había clavado algo. Era la medalla de Serena, el San Judas, patrón de las causas perdidas.

—Creo que esto te pertenece —dijo él.

Justo en ese momento, alguien alzó el mantel de la mesa y de repente se encontraron mirando al doctor Jackson y otra media docena de personas que los observaban con interés.

—¡Shields! —exclamó Peter—. ¡Serena! ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo debajo de la mesa?

Darien alzó la mirada, sonrió de forma inocente a su jefe y dijo:

—Ah, hola, Peter. Serena me estaba ayudando a buscar una de mis lentillas.

Al lunes siguiente, Serena llegó a la clínica con intención de enfrentarse con Darien y decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre su comportamiento el día de la fiesta. Pero se lo encontró en el despacho con un bebé de siete meses al que había sentado en su regazo y que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, porque no dejaba de reír.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había olvidado lo sucedido el viernes y su cabeza se llenó de extraños pensamientos. Por ejemplo, qué se sentiría al estar casada con un hombre capaz de divertir tanto a un bebé.

Sin embargo, reaccionó enseguida e hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa. No quería casarse con nadie. No quería pensar en hombres. Y sobre todo, no quería pensar en hombres y en bebés al mismo tiempo. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Sin embargo, siguió contemplando la escena con indudable interés. El contraste entre el enorme tamaño de Darien y el pequeño y diminuto bebé, una niña, era impresionante. Casi tanto como el inmenso cariño con el que lo abrazaba el médico.

Serena pensó que su padre nunca le había demostrado tanto cariño, que nunca se había molestado en jugar con ella de ese modo. De hecho, aquélla era la primera vez que veía a un hombre haciendo algo así.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? —preguntó Serena, intentando parecer tranquila.

—Se llama Miranda —respondió él—. Saluda a la doctora Serena Tsukino, Miranda…

La niña parpadeó, la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones e hizo una burbuja con los labios.

—¿No te parece encantadora? —preguntó él, sin dejar de sonreír—. Seguro que tú también eras preciosa a su edad.

Serena hizo caso omiso del último comentario, aunque el cumplido la encantó.

—Es una niña muy bonita, pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—La estoy cuidando un rato.

—¿Cuidando? Pero tienes que ver a tus pacientes…

—Miranda es una de mis pacientes. Su madre olvidó el bolso en casa y ha ido a recogerlo. Además, acabo de vacunar a la pequeña y quiero esperar quince minutos para asegurarme de que no sufre ninguna reacción alérgica. Espero que no te moleste…

Serena se sintió culpable. Se estaba comportando de tal modo que parecía la madrastra mala de Cenicienta.

—Lo siento, discúlpame —murmuró—. Tienes razón, me he excedido.

En realidad, Serena estaba más alterada que de costumbre porque había llegado con la intención de hablar con él y se lo había encontrado en una situación totalmente inesperada.

—Dios mío… ¿He oído bien? ¿Te estás disculpando? —preguntó él con ironía.

—No tientes a la suerte —se defendió ella.

—Increíble. La reina de hielo tiene su pequeño corazoncito. No me lo puedo creer.

—No me llames reina de hielo, por favor…

Aquélla no era la primera vez que Serena recibía ese sobrenombre. En el instituto, algunos chicos se lo llamaban porque se pasaba la vida estudiando en lugar de asistir a fiestas o divertirse con los amigos. A ella siempre le había molestado porque le parecía injusto disfrutaba tanto de los amigos como los demás y tenía sentido del humor, aunque a decir verdad era cierto que estudiaba demasiado. De hecho, a fuerza de concentrarse en los libros consiguió quedarse sola y convertirse en la chica más impopular.

—Es verdad, no debería llamarte eso —dijo él.

—Gracias…

—Vamos, Serena. ¿Por qué no me concedes ni una sola sonrisa?

Serena lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír sobre todo, porque tanto él como Miranda lucían una enorme sonrisa en sus caras.

—¿Eso te parece una sonrisa? Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor…

Serena rió.

—¿Has visto eso, Miranda? ¿No te parece la risa más bella del mundo? —preguntó Darien.

—¡Ga! —exclamó la niña.

—Por lo que ves, es una opinión unánime. Deberías reír más a menudo.

Serena hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por convencerse de que Darien no le gustaba, pero era inútil. Aunque estuviera empeñada en mantener las distancias y no mezclar el trabajo con el placer, aunque pretendiera evitar sus coqueteos y desde luego sus besos, le gustaba.

Al final se sentó en su butaca, carraspeó y dijo:

—Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. Si tienes tiempo, ¿te importaría comer conmigo en Donovan?

Desde el momento en que había entrado en el despacho, Darien sabía que Serena estaba enfadada con él y que quería hablar sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta del viernes anterior. Pero por suerte, se lo había encontrado en compañía de la pequeña Miranda y aquello había salvado la situación.

Pero ahora ya no tenía a una niña con quien defenderse. Estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurante situado al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente del hospital. Acababan de llegar y Serena esperó a que la camarera les tomara nota antes de ponerse muy derecha en su asiento y declarar:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Darien supuso que había llegado el momento de echar mano de su carisma. Siempre le había funcionado, pero por alguna razón, no funcionaba con ella.

—Muy bien, adelante…

—Tengo la impresión de que estás acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya en lo relativo a las mujeres.

—Eso es verdad, no podría discutirlo aunque quisiera —confesó él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Supongo que tu vida debe de ser muy romántica…

—No me quejo.

—En ese caso, te sugiero que de ahora en adelante alejes tu territorio de caza de nuestro despacho —dijo Serena.

—¿Territorio de caza? —preguntó él.

Darien intentó no sonreír, pero las expresiones de Serena, siempre tan sobria, le divertían.

—En efecto, sí. No quiero que se repita lo del viernes. Ese tipo de incidentes pueden dañar nuestra reputación. Y aunque no sé si a ti te importa o no, puedes estar seguro de que me preocupa, Shields —dijo, enfatizando su nombre.

—Darien, llámame Darien.

—Shields —insistió ella—. Mi trabajo lo es todo para mí. He trabajado duro para conseguir este empleo y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que ni tú ni nadie lo ponga en peligro.

Darien la observó. Parecía estar bastante nerviosa y sus ojos brillaban de un modo extraño. Resultaba evidente que se tomaba la vida demasiado en serio, pero él era un hombre prudente y decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Está bien, Serena. Además, comparto tu opinión.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Darien no sabía qué contestar. Por una parte pensaba que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que además debía dejar de meterse en líos con mujeres, sobre todo si eran mujeres con las que trabajaba. Pero por otra, le atraía.

En cualquier caso, y al contrario de lo que algunas personas pensaban, Darien nunca se había dedicado a ir de flor en flor. Tenía tendencia a buscarse problemas de faldas, pero más por su inclinación a hacer de caballero andante que por otra cosa.

Además, en el fondo admiraba a Serena. Sabía lo que quería, era firme, segura hasta cierto punto, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por sus deseos. Por primera vez, pensó que tal vez no fuera él quien debía rescatarla a ella de su aburrida existencia, sino ella a él de sus dudas.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando levantó la mirada y vio que Ikuko Tsukino acababa de entrar en el restaurante, acompañada por un tipo que parecía salido de un pase de modelos.

—No mires ahora, pero acaba de entrar tu madre. Y no va sola, precisamente —declaró.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, pálida.

—Hola, Serena, querida…

Era demasiado tarde. Ikuko los había visto y se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! He pasado por vuestro despacho y la recepcionista me ha dicho que habíais salido a comer. Hola, Darien…

—Hola, Ikuko.

—Mamá… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido para presentarte a Óscar, mi entrenador personal — respondió ella.

Óscar era un hombre alto y fuerte, que llevaba pantalones cortos de licra y una camiseta ajustada que remarcaba su musculosa anatomía. Al lado de él, Darien se sintió pequeño.

—¿Lo ves, Óscar? Ya te había dicho yo que mi pequeña es muy atractiva —dijo Ikuko.

—¿Desde cuando necesitas un entrenador personal, ¿mamá?

—Todo el mundo necesita un entrenador —intervino Óscar, cuya voz resultó extrañamente aguda—. Levántate un momento y da una vuelta.

—¿Cómo?

—Hazle caso, cariño. Deja que Óscar te asesore —insistió su madre, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Mamá, esto es ridículo…

Ikuko la obligó a levantarse y Óscar dijo:

—Sí, a tu hija no le vendría mal un poco de ejercicio. Tiene buen aspecto general, pero está más tensa que el palo de una escoba.

Darien sintió una súbita e inexplicable furia. Aun que tuviera razón al referirse al permanente estado de tensión de Serena, no le agradó que se refiriera de un modo tan poco elegante a una mujer con un cuerpo tan maravillosamente atractivo.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que Óscar y tú hayáis venido a humillarme, mamá? —protestó Serena.

—No te avergüences de tu estado físico, querida. He pensado que tu falta de tono podría ser la razón por la que no puedes conseguir un hombre. Y Óscar se ha prestado voluntario a darte algunos consejos.

—Creo que sería mejor que habláramos de ese asunto en otro momento —intervino Óscar.

—Sí, en otro momento —dijo Serena.

—¿Qué os parece si nos vemos esta noche en el restaurante del gimnasio o en el Tofu? Es un nuevo estable cimiento de comida vegetariana —explicó el hombre.

—Lo siento, pero no podrá ser. Esta noche ya he quedado con Molly y con Rei —se excusó Serena, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, Serena? Óscar no sólo está aquí por el asunto d consejos físicos. También quiere salir contigo —explicó Ikuko.

Darien no podía creer que su madre fuera tan poco delicada, pero sobre todo que pensara que Serena podía sentirse atraída por aquella especie de hombre de las cavernas en versión deportiva. Aquello le disgustó tanto que apretó los puños, a ambos lados del cuerpo, para contenerse y no decir nada.

—Mamá, no me obligues a ser maleducada con tu entrenador.

Ikuko se volvió hacia el hombre, le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

—Óscar, ¿por qué no me esperas un momento en el coche?

Óscar dudó, pero asintió y salió del restaurante. Serena parecía desesperada. Miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido y Darien deseó poder tranquilizarla y quitarle de encima a Ikuko.

—Si dieras una sola oportunidad a Óscar, estoy segura de que te gustaría. Es un hombre maravilloso que…

—No voy a salir con él —la interrumpió—. Y es mi última palabra.

—Cariño, por favor… compórtate —dijo su madre, mirando súbitamente su reloj—. Vaya, se me está haciendo tarde… Por cierto, ¿sabes que ayer estuve con Nadine?

—Oh, no, otra vez no…

—No seas tan prejuiciosa. Nadine me dijo que si todavía no has conocido al hombre de tus sueños, lo conocerás pronto. Pero también me dijo que tu obstinación te ocultará su presencia, y eso es algo que no debemos permitir —explicó.

—Eso es una tontería. Seguro que tu amiga lo ha dicho para cubrirse las espaldas por si no encuentro a ningún hombre.

—Bueno, pero ella predijo que tú serías niña y no niño, ¿no es cierto?

—Qué gran predicción. Tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de acertar.

—¿Es que no vas a dejarme hablar? Mira, dentro de pocos meses cumpliré cincuenta y dos años y me moriría si no tengo nietos. Por eso me molestó tanto no tener más hijos que tú. Por favor, dale una oportunidad a Óscar… Nunca se sabe, podría ser el hombre de tu vida.

—Créeme, mamá, sé que Óscar no es el hombre de mi vida. De hecho, no creo que exista nadie que encaje en esa descripción.

—Eres tan tozuda…

—Ni siquiera sé por qué haces caso a una astróloga. ¿Cómo es posible que sometas tu vida a sus tonterías?

—No la veo porque sea astróloga, sino porque es Nadine. Además, ya sabes que es amiga de la familia desde hace treinta años. Mi madre confiaba en sus consejos y Rhonda también. Además, Nadine no me ha fallado ninguna vez hasta ahora.

Serena miró a su madre con escepticismo.

—Por favor, hija —continuó Ikuko, —sabes que te adoro y que sólo quiero que seas feliz…

—Soy feliz.

—Pues no lo pareces.

Desesperada, Serena miró a Darien para que le echara una mano de algún modo. Aquel gesto fue lo único que él necesitaba. Una vez más, el caballero andante salía en defensa de una pobre damisela.

Se levantó de la silla miró a Ikuko y dijo:

—¿Ikuko?

—¿Sí?

—Serena no podrá salir con Óscar ni esta noche ni en ningún otro momento —declaró.

Serena lo miró con un alivio tan inmenso que se sintió inmediatamente recompensado. Había necesitado su ayuda y además se había dejado ayudar.

—De hecho —continuó Darien—, no puede salir con ningún otro hombre.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ikuko con evidente sorpresa.

—Porque estamos saliendo juntos.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena no esperaba una salida semejante. Se quedó boquiabierta atónita, intentando convencerse de que lo había oído mal.

Pero no.

Darien la miró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera un niño bueno que acababa de hacer algo maravilloso, cuando en realidad había empeorado la situación. En cuanto a ella, se llevó una mano al pecho e intentó respirar. Estaba segura de haberse quedado pálida.

Ikuko, sin embargo, parecía inmensamente feliz. Se abalanzó sobre Darien y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué magnífica noticia… ¿Lo ves, Serena? Nadine ya lo había dicho. San Judas ha funcionado. ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayáis dicho nada hasta ahora? —preguntó.

—Sí, es verdad, cómo es posible —se preguntó Serena, mirando a Darien con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es que le acabo de pedir a Serena que salga conmigo —mintió Darien.

—¿Y Serena ha dicho que sí? —preguntó su madre—. ¿Has conseguido que mi hija salga contigo? Caramba, debes de ser un hombre realmente seductor para lograr semejante éxito.

—No creas. Serena no es tan rígida como crees —dijo, mientras tomaba a Serena del brazo.

Ikuko lo miró con humor y dijo:

—Sospecho que se acaba de encontrar con la horma de su zapato.

Serena negó con la cabeza, asombrada, e intentó apartarse de él. Pero Darien la mantenía férreamente agarrada. Y lo peor de todo, lo más desagradable de todo, fue que su contacto le gustó.

Aquello no era justo.

—Tendrás que tener paciencia con ella. Siempre ha sido obstinada, demasiado seria y demasiado independiente para su bien, aunque ya veo que te las estás arreglando perfectamente —comentó Ikuko.

—Sí, bueno…

Serena quiso darle una buena patada, en venganza por lo que había hecho, pero no pudo. Se sentía atraída a él como si fuera un imán y en parte deseaba que siguiera tocándola. Ya no se trataba sólo de Darien.

Ahora, también su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía culparlo de lo sucedido. Le había enviado un mensaje telegráfico, mentalmente hablando, para que saliera en su rescate. Y lo había hecho. Aunque nunca habría imaginado que su remedio sería peor que la enfermedad.

A pesar de ello, unos segundos más tarde empezó a pensar que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea. Nadie podía negar que serviría para mantener alejada a su madre durante una buena temporada, lo que no le vendría nada mal. Y en cuanto a Darien, era un hombre encantador con un gran sentido del humor.

Bien pensado, no era una situación tan desagradable. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que besaba maravillosamente bien.

Bastó que recordara aquel beso para que Serena se aterrorizara de nuevo, se encerrara sobre sí misma y se convenciera de que sería mejor que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para poner fin a aquella farsa.

—Mira, mamá…

Pero Ikuko no permitió que terminara la frase. La abrazó, la besó en una mejilla y murmuró:

—Cariño, me has hecho la madre más feliz del mundo.

—Pero mamá, no es como si estuviéramos casados ni nada por el estilo…

—Tal vez no, pero nadie impide que albergue esperanzas, ¿no te parece? —dijo la mujer, antes de volverse hacia él—. Darien, ¿te apetece venir a comer el sábado a mi casa? Si no tienes trabajo, claro está…

—Este fin de semana no tenemos trabajo ninguno de los. Y sí, por supuesto que me gustaría —dijo él.

—Magnífico. Ah, y si es bueno, también puedes traer a mi hija… — comentó con ironía.

Las peores pesadillas de Serena se estaban haciendo realidad. Primero, Darien la metía en un lío. Después, su propio cuerpo la traicionaba. Y ahora, Ikuko y la causante de sus desgracias se hacían amigos.

—Estaremos allí, ¿verdad, corazón? —preguntó Darien.

Serena lo miró, pero no respondió. Sólo pensaba en la forma de vengarse de él.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a decirle a Óscar que no estás interesada. Sólo espero que no me cobre la hora que le he hecho perder en el trabajo…

—Si te la cobra, te la pago yo —se ofreció Darien, con galantería.

—Ah, eres un verdadero encanto… Es una lástima que mi hija no te haya conocido antes. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Por ahí, yendo de flor en flor —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Serena alzó los ojos al cielo.

Por lo visto, estaban locos.

—Estoy deseando decírselo a la tía Rhonda y a Nadine, claro… ah, y a la señora Tattersol, que se apostó veinte dólares a que nunca conseguirías encontrar a nadie. Me aseguraré de que me pague lo que me debe.

—Espera un momento, mamá…

Serena estaba aún más pálida que antes. El restaurante solía estar lleno de gente que trabajaba en el hospital, pero sabía que nadie había oído su conversación. El problema, sin embargo, era otro: tanto Ikuko como la señora Tattersol eran voluntarias del hospital, lo que significaba que más tarde o más temprano contarían su historia a cualquiera y terminarían siendo la comidilla del Saint Madeleine y finalmente del Blanton Street Group.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—No puedes decirle a nadie que estamos saliendo juntos…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es oficial —la interrumpió Darien.

—Ah, comprendo… Todavía no se lo habéis dicho a vuestros compañeros de trabajo.

—En efecto —dijo Serena—. Te ruego que me des tu palabra de que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a Nadine?

—Ni siquiera —respondió Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Ikuko, suspirando—. Pero cuando puedas decírmelo, indícamelo para que se lo pueda contar a las amigas.

—Mamá, todo esto entre Darien y yo es tan reciente… No quiero que te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Quién sabe, es posible que ni siquiera dure una semana —dijo, mirando a Darien.

Darien arqueó una ceja, apretó los labios y simuló estar ofendido.

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, ya veo que este hombre es tu alma gemela —dijo Ikuko, al notar la ironía de Darien—. Cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Serena gimió.

—Por favor, insisto en que me prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie.

Ikuko no dijo nada.

—Mamá…

—De acuerdo, lo prometo.

—Gracias.

—En fin, me voy. Nos veremos el sábado…

En cuanto Ikuko desapareció, Serena tomó a Darien del brazo y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos has hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tomar una decisión rápida. Sé que me he pasado, pero no se me ha ocurrido otra excusa mejor para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Llamas ayudarme a eso? No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.

—No te entiendo.

—Dentro de unos días, mi madre ya estará haciendo planes para la boda. Irá a una agencia de viajes y comprará los billetes para nuestra luna de miel. Incluso empezará a pensar en los nombres de nuestros hijos… Después, nos invitará a comer todos los fines de semana y por supuesto querrá que arregles cosas de su casa y se empeñará en conocer a tu familia. Esto va a ser un verdadero desastre.

Darien sonrió con indulgencia.

—Estás exagerando, seguro.

—Ojalá exagerara. Ha perdido el juicio con eso de ser abuela.

—Lo siento, Serena.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? Por culpa tuya, acabo de meterme en un buen lío con mi madre. Y por otra parte, no tengo la costumbre de mentir.

—Bueno, esto no tiene, por qué ser una mentira.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Serena se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de él, intentando levantar una especie de barrera invisible entre ellos. De repente, el restaurante le resultaba demasiado íntimo, demasiado pequeño.

—Podríamos salir juntos unas cuantas veces. Ir al cine, cenar… ¿Te parece una perspectiva tan terrible?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. No podemos salir. No sería profesional. Además, ni siquiera me gustas.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, porque estás mintiendo otra vez —observó él con una sonrisa.

—No estoy mintiendo. No me gustas. Eres egoísta, arrogante y…

Serena intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que pensaba, pero no lo consiguió.

—Cuando te enfadas, estás realmente mona —dijo él.

—¿Mona? ¿Yo? ¿Mona? —preguntó, ofendida.

A Serena le desagradó profundamente el apelativo. Se tenía por una mujer seria, responsable, dura, capaz de cuidar de sí misma, toda una profesional. Y desde luego, aquella palabra no entraba en la definición que ella habría hecho de su carácter.

Sin embargo, su enfado era más fingido que real. Aquel hombre le gustaba tanto que incluso adoraba que la llamara mona.

—Si vamos a salir juntos, tendrás que admitir que te gusto —dijo él, tocándola en un brazo de repente—. No es mucho, como verás.

—Pero es que no me gustas…

—Te gusto —la interrumpió—. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Serena supo lo que iba a pasar. Su razón le dijo que sería mejor que reaccionara, que hiciera algo para impedirlo, pero la voz de su corazón, la que había estado acallando durante treinta largos años, le decía exactamente lo contrario.

Nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido. Hasta conocer a Darien, siempre había conseguido controlarse, en cualquier circunstancia. Pero la voz de su razón se derrumbó como si fuera un vulgar castillo de naipes y Serena sintió miedo ante el nuevo mundo de sensaciones que se abría ante ella.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, entreabrió los labios. Darien se inclinó entonces y la besó, lenta, dulce, seductoramente, explorando su boca con verdadera delicadeza, desatando un fuego interior que ni siquiera era consciente de poseer y haciendo que las piernas se le doblaran.

La estaba besando. De forma apasionada. Y aún peor, a escasos metros del lugar donde trabajaban.

Uno de los clientes del restaurante se fijó en ellos y comentó:

—Ah, el amor…

Derrotada en toda regla por Darien, Serena intentó adoptar otra estrategia y se dijo que aquello sólo era un beso, nada más que un beso, algo que la gente hacía constantemente Además, tampoco se podía decir que fuera nueva en ese campo. Había besado y la habían besado en muchas ocasiones, aunque hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

En concreto tres años.

Pero la estrategia no sirvió de nada. Todo eso era cierto. Y también lo era que aquélla era la primera vez de todas que se entregaba total y voluntariamente a un hombre, sin restricciones.

Su mundo había dado un vuelco y ahora giraba alrededor de Darien y del sabor de su boca. Era como un licor que la intoxicara como un placer hasta entonces desconocido que desataba su hombre a medida que se intensificaba el contacto de sus labios y de sus lenguas y se rozaban sus cuerpos. Por mucho que lo hubiera pretendido no habría podido negar que estaba excitada. Y por mucho que insistiera en que no le gustaba, carecía de importancia: era obvio que, a cambio, ella le gustaba a él.

Sus senos se habían puesto tensos y notaba una maravillosa sensación en la parte inferior de su vientre. Pero entonces, sus miedos volvieron a asaltarla y se dijo que aquello no podía ser, que era una mujer adulta, que no se entregaba a nadie, que siempre había sido independiente y que podía poner fin a aquella situación cuando le viniera en gana.

Se apartó de él, estremecida, y lo miró a los ojos. Darien la miraba como si hubiera descubierto una mina de oro.

—Guau —dijo él con suavidad—. Guau.

Serena bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir, pero la fortuna acudió en su ayuda y en ese preciso instante apareció la camarera con la comida que habían pedido.

—¿Para quién es la ensalada mixta? —preguntó.

—Para mí —respondió Serena.

La camarera se alejó de nuevo para ir a buscar el resto de los platos.

—Bueno, sentémonos otra vez —dijo ella.

—No hasta que admitas que te gusto.

—Ni en sueños.

—Mira que eres obstinada —dijo él, negando con la cabeza—. No me digas que quieres que te bese otra vez.

—Ni lo pienses —declaró.

Que aquel beso hubiera sido algo indiscutiblemente maravilloso no significaba que Serena estuviera dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. No quería mantener una relación con aquel hombre, de ningún modo.

—Pues tengo la sensación de que no te ha disgustado tanto —declaró con ironía.

—Limítate a comer cuando te traigan tu plato y cállate —dijo ella.

Él sonrió.

—Muy bien. Pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

Darien se repitió varias veces que era un estúpido. Había vuelto a cometer el error de comportarse como un caballero andante con una mujer sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por lo visto, no aprendería nunca.

Miró los historiales de sus pacientes e intentó concentrarse en el trabajo. Serena se había marchado a hacer unas pruebas en otro hospital y promocionar varias campañas de medicina preventiva e iba a estar fuera del despacho durante unos días. Tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse, porque su maravilloso cuerpo y sus ojos azules comenzaban a dominarlo por completo.

Por desgracia, no consiguió concentrarse en el trabajo. Una y otra vez volvía sobre lo sucedido y sobre las peculiares circunstancias en las que habían acordado salir juntos.

Por supuesto, deseaba hacerlo. Lo había deseado desde el principio y se lo habría pedido antes de no haber sabido que Serena se negaría. Ikuko le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta, aunque no estaba seguro de haber actuado de forma correcta.

Y en cuanto a besarla en el restaurante, pensaba que había sido un error. Lo había hecho para demostrarle algo y al final había olvidado qué diablos quería demostrarle. Lo excitaba tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Sin embargo, al menos había descubierto que le gustaba a Serena, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Por lo menos, sexualmente hablando.

Gimió, se frotó la frente con una mano y volvió a repetirse lo tonto que había sido al dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Otra vez.

Como lo había hecho al casarse con su ex esposa. En la Universidad, Esmeralda y él habían sido simples amigos, nada más. Pero cuando ella se quedó embarazada y el padre del niño la abandonó, Esmeralda fue a él en busca de ayuda y, evidentemente, Darien se la dio.

Luego, los padres de Esmeralda la echaron de casa. Se había quedado sin casa, sin dinero y sin medios para seguir con sus estudios. Y poco después, sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo se había decidido, Darien se encontró casado con ella.

Durante unas cuantas semanas se sintió muy feliz y enormemente orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Se marchó a vivir con Esmeralda a un apartamento del campus y se comportó como el marido perfecto en todos los sentidos. Además, iba a ser padre, una perspectiva que no le desagradaba en absoluto aunque fuera hijo de otro hombre.

Todo habría salido bien de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle: no estaban enamorados. Y cuando Esmeralda perdió el niño y se deprimió, empezaron a surgir los problemas entre ellos y hasta su propia amistad, que hasta entonces había sostenido la relación, resultó dañada.

Después de aquello, Darien se había prometido que no se casaría nunca más. Y que si por alguna razón lo hacía, tendría que ser por amor puro y verdadero.

Por supuesto, no hacía falta ser psicólogo para saber de dónde se había sacado aquellas tendencias. Su madre había estado enferma durante casi toda la infancia de Darien y de su adolescencia, y era evidente que siempre había estado necesitado de amor. De hecho, hasta había cambiado de profesión por ella. Al principio se había dedicado a trabajar como actor, haciendo anuncios para televisión. Pero luego decidió seguir los pasos de su difunto padre, un conocido cirujano plástico de Hollywood, por darle gusto a ella.

En cualquier caso, no se arrepentía de haber dado aquel paso. Además, su madre se había curado totalmente con el tiempo y siempre le decía, a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla, que jamás habría sobrevivido sin su maravilloso hijo.

Su carrera como cirujano plástico había sido un gran éxito. Incluso había descubierto una técnica revolucionaria que llevaba su nombre y que ya lo había hecho multimillonario antes de cumplir los treinta. Pero aquello no era suficiente. Por mucho éxito que tuviera, le faltaba algo, algo muy importante.

Fue entonces cuando decidió cambiar de trabajo, dedicarse a la pediatría y mudarse a Houston. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar la oferta de empleo del doctor Jackson, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido dos meses antes, mientras paseaba por la playa, cerca de la casa de su madre.

Al mirar el mar, observó que un joven que estaba haciendo surf se encontraba en dificultades. Por supuesto, no se lo pensó dos veces: se arrojó al agua a pesar de la intensa marea y llevó al joven a la orilla. Él no podía saber que acababa de salvar al hijo de un conocido senador de Estados Unidos.

Los medios de comunicación se volvieron locos por contar la historia e incluso comenzaron a llamarlo Doctor héroe. Su fotografía apareció en docenas y docenas de publicaciones de todo el mundo e incluso lo invitaron a la Casa Blanca y conoció al presidente. Después, un montón de mujeres empezaron a acosarlo y los paparazzi lo seguían como si en lugar de ser un simple médico fuera Mel Gibson.

Marcharse de California había sido, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Pero se había marchado para empezar de nuevo, para iniciar una nueva vida, y eso no incluía la posibilidad de mantener una relación con una compañera de trabajo que, por lo demás, no quería estar con él.

Había tomado una decisión. Se disculparía ante Serena e iría a comer a la casa de su madre por no resultar grosero, pero después de eso se mantendría tan alejado como pudiera.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—Te exijo que rompas ese ridículo compromiso nuestro delante de mi madre. Peléate conmigo, di que eres homosexual, dile que ya estás casado. Cualquier cosa, pero haz algo.

Se encontraban en el Mustang descapotable de 1965, totalmente restaurado, de Darien. Serena se había empeñado en que pusiera la capota a pesar de que él deseaba contemplar su cabello al viento, pero no le importó demasiado porque al menos iba a pasar un buen rato con ella: era sábado y se dirigían a la casa de su madre. Serena se había puesto un traje de color crema con una blusa de seda, roja, y unos zapatos planos.

Al detenerse en un semáforo, él la miró y se preguntó qué tipo de ropa interior llevaría puesta.

No lo sabía, pero habría dado cualquier cosa por saber si llevaba algo de satén rojo, o braguitas de seda con ositos, o ligas negras.

La imaginó con los muslos cerrados alrededor de su cintura y casi pudo ver sus firmes senos bajo un sostén casi transparente. Incluso imaginó que llevaba un piercing en el ombligo:

—¿Me has oído?

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Me estabas mirando de forma extraña… ¿En qué pensabas?

—No, en nada.

—Hombres…

Darien supuso que imaginar a Serena con ropa interior de fantasía y otros objetos igualmente interesantes era una pérdida de tiempo. Con lo seria que era, seguramente tenía algo contra ello.

—Quiero que rompas nuestra relación delante de mi madre —insistió ella.

—Ya te he oído.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque no me agrada la idea de ser el malo de la película. ¿Por qué no rompes tú conmigo?

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo. Si lo hago, mi madre pensará que sigo como siempre y que me niego a ver lo bueno cuando lo tengo delante de las narices. De hecho, ésa es la única razón por la que llevo esa estúpida medalla que me regaló… para que crea que no soy una causa perdida.

—Tal vez lo seas —bromeó.

—¿Yo? ¿Una causa perdida? —le preguntó enfadada.

—Bueno, sólo quería decir que si no fueras tan quisquillosa tal vez podrías encontrar a la persona adecuada.

—¿Quisquillosa? Yo no soy quisquillosa ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Oh, vamos, has levantado una enorme barrera a tu alrededor y no dejas que nadie se te acerque.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, yo creo.

Serena lo miró durante unos segundos y dijo:

—Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez tienda a ser reservada, pero eso sólo es porque no creo en el amor romántico.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Claro que sí.

La confesión de Darien la sorprendió mucho. Siempre había pensado que era el típico seductor que iba de mujer en mujer, no un romántico con trazas de príncipe azul.

—El amor romántico es una tontería, una falsedad de cuento. El amor consiste en otra cosa, en encontrar a alguien compatible, a alguien que comparte tus intereses y objetivos —declaró ella.

—¿Y qué hay de la aventura? ¿Qué hay de sentir que flotas? ¿Qué me dices de los latidos acelerados del corazón y de las piernas que se doblan sin que puedas evitarlo?

—Por la descripción, parece que estás hablando de una gripe.

—Es una lástima que pienses de ese modo. Lo siento por ti.

—Pues deja de sentirlo.

—¿Cómo no voy a sentirlo? No crees en el amor, y…

—Comprendo. Y dime, especialista en la materia… Si tú sí crees, ¿dónde está tu mujer perfecta?

—Todavía no la he conocido.

—¿De verdad crees que en un mundo de seis mil millones de personas sólo hay una persona, y nada más que una persona, perfecta para ti?

—Sí.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Hablas como mi amiga Molly.

—¿Ella ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños?

—Bueno, encontró a uno y se comprometió. Se casarán en diciembre.

—¿Lo ves?

—Te equivocas. Su amor fue una especie de coincidencia, nada parecido al amor a primera vista.

—Sea como sea, estoy de acuerdo con tu amiga. Digamos que en el fondo soy todo un romántico.

—Está bien, sé como quieras. Pero te ruego que rompas nuestra relación delante de mi madre.

—¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Eres inteligente, independiente y extraordinariamente atractiva. Aunque no creas en el amor verdadero.

—¿Extraordinariamente atractiva? —preguntó, asombrada por la expresión—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Anda, mírate en un espejo la próxima vez que pases ante uno. Eres increíble, créeme.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Intentas decirme que entre los cientos de hombres que habrás conocido ninguno te lo había dicho antes?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, ninguno. Salvo que contemos a los obreros de la construcción que a veces me cruzo por la calle, pero esos no valen. Silban a todo el mundo.

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

—Pues créelo. Una vez, de niña, mi abuela y yo pasamos por delante de una obra y los obreros silbaron a mi abuela. Fue alucinante, porque entonces tenía sesenta y tantos años.

—No me refería a los obreros de la construcción, sino al hecho de que los hombres que has conocido no han apreciado lo que tenían. ¿Con qué clase de idiotas has salido?

—Bueno… En realidad no he salido demasiado desde que estaba en la Universidad.

—Pues no lo entiendo…

—Tuve algunos novios, pero nada serio. No se puede decir que me resultaran especialmente interesantes.

—¿Y ahora?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que asusto a la mayoría de los hombres.

—A mí no me asustas.

—¿No?

—Ni un poco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque puedo ver a través de tus barreras y sé que sólo son estrategias para protegerte. Te he observado cuando estás con tus pacientes y hay pocos médicos tan cariñosos como tú.

Serena se sintió repentinamente expuesta y apartó la mirada porque no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado sin aliento de repente.

—Como ves, necesito una motivación muy fuerte para romper mi relación contigo. Algo que tu madre se pueda creer, algo que no despierte ninguna sospecha por su parte.

—Bueno, dile que has descubierto que como galletas en la cama.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también.

—Pues que bebo leche directamente del cartón —propuso ella.

—¿En serio? Yo también.

—Pues que aprieto la pasta de dientes por la mitad…

—Qué tontería. Eso lo hace todo el mundo, aunque podríamos comprar un tubo para ti y otro para mí. Tampoco serviría.

—Entonces, ¿qué se te ocurre?

—Mmm, no sé… tal vez, que tú quieres tener hijos y yo no.

—¿No quieres tener hijos? —preguntó, asombrada.

—Te recuerdo que esto es una farsa, Serena.

—Luego sí quieres tenerlos…

—Claro. Tres o cuatro. ¿Tú no?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No lo tengo claro, la verdad. Digamos que por una parte quiero, y por otra, no.

—¿Te preocupa cómo compaginar tu trabajo con la maternidad?

—Entre otras cosas, sí. Pero será mejor que no utilices esa excusa. El asunto de los niños es bastante problemático en mi familia.

—Está bien.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, pasado el cual, Darien preguntó:

—¿Y por qué no le decimos la verdad? Dile que tu prioridad es el trabajo y que nuestro amor podría su poner una amenaza.

—Pero no hay amor entre nosotros….

—No, pero tu madre cree que sí.

—Sólo porque tú le dijiste que estábamos saliendo juntos.

—Eh, ya me he disculpado por eso. Sólo intentaba echarte una mano aunque me equivoqué en el método. Así que déjalo ya.

—Tienes razón. En realidad te agradezco que me ayudaras. Al menos conseguí escapar de ese Óscar…

—Entonces, ¿estamos en paz? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—Estamos en paz.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír. Por mucho que lo negara, Darien era un buen tipo.

—Ah, ya estamos llegando… La casa de mi madre es la tercera a tu derecha —le informó.

Darien aparcó en la calle, apagó el motor y salió del coche. Después, dio la vuelta al vehículo con intención de abrirle la portezuela a Serena y ayudarla con la tarta que habían comprado. Pero ella se le adelantó y salió antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

—Deja que al menos te ayude con la tarta…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? No pesa nada.

—Sólo intentaba ser amable.

—Eh, no estamos en la Edad Media. Y por mucho que tú creas lo contrario, tampoco soy una débil damisela incapaz de realizar ni las tareas más sencillas. No necesito que ningún hombre me ayude. Soy capaz de arreglármelas sola —declaró.

—Lo siento.

Darien pensó que no resultaba extraño que no tuviera buenas relaciones amorosas. No sólo era quisquillosa, sino que se negaba a que la ayudaran y hacía que los demás se sintieran tan inútiles como un tercer pulgar.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, llamaron al timbre. Ikuko abrió en seguida, sonrió al verlos y los invitó a entrar.

—Adelante…

En cuanto entraron, Darien se sintió tan cómodo como en su propio hogar. Ikuko los llevó al salón. Se había puesto un delantal que parecía nuevo y la casa olía maravillosamente bien a comida, lo que le recordó a su madre, que era una gran cocinera.

En las paredes del salón se veían algunas fotografías de Serena, en distintas épocas de su vida, así como imágenes de otras mujeres que supuso serían de la familia. Curiosamente, en cambio, no había ninguna foto de hombres por ninguna parte.

—Esa es la foto que le hicieron cuando terminó su primer curso en el colegio —dijo Ikuko, refiriéndose a una de las imágenes—. Estaba verdaderamente guapa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, adorable.

—Ah, y ésa es la primera fotografía que le hicimos cuando sólo era un bebé. Creo recordar que apenas tenía tres meses. Ah, los niños crecen tan deprisa…

Darien pensó que, de tener un niño con Serena, sería tan guapo como ellos. Pero enseguida se asustó al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Quería tener hijos, sí, pero siempre lo había considerado de forma teórica, no práctica. Además, aquello no tenía sentido. En su relación había cualquier cosa menos amor.

Se dijo que debía empezar a pensar en otros términos. Él quería estar con una mujer que fuera su igual, con una compañera. Pero Serena era incapaz de entregarse a los demás.

Y sin embargo, la deseaba.

—¿Qué es ese maravilloso olor que procede de la cocina? —preguntó él.

—Mi especialidad Strogonoff.

—¿Bromeas? Es mi plato preferido.

Ikuko sonrió.

—Por el olor, ya sé que eres una gran cocinera —continuó él.

Hago lo que puedo dijo Ikuko ruborizada, mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

Serena decidió intervenir en ese momento.

—¿Podría hablar contigo en la cocina un momento, Darien?

—¿Tiene que ser ahora, corazón?

Serena lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, No le había hecho gracia el apelativo cariñoso.

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora.

—Ve con ella, Darien, seguro que sólo quiere darte un beso —comentó Ikuko con malicia—. Todavía recuerdo lo que se siente al ser y estar enamorado…

—No voy a besarlo —protestó Serena.

La joven lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina. Una vez allí, se encaró a él y murmuró.

—Deja de decirle tantos cumplidos a mi madre.

Darien se apoyó en la encimera y sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no los dices en serio.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso de que el Strogonoff es tu plato preferido? — preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

—Es la verdad, nada más. Que sea de Los Ángeles no me convierte en un mentiroso.

—Está bien, está bien… Supongamos que dices la verdad, que es cierto, que adoras verdaderamente a mi madre. Pues de ser así, quiero que pongas punto y final a esta situación.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Darien, sinceramente asombrado.

—Porque se supone que vamos a romper nuestra relación, por eso.

—He estado pensando en ello y no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Si lo hago, volverá a intentarlo con Óscar o incluso es posible que pretenda volver a presentarte a Max Crispin.

Serena se estremeció. Darien tenía razón, pero por otra parte, no podía seguir con aquella farsa.

—Aunque eso sea cierto, no quiero que sigamos adelante. Está deseando que me case para que le dé un nieto, y si esperamos a romper nuestra supuesta relación, será peor. Hablo en serio, Darien.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta después de comer? El Strogonoff huele tan bien…

—Ah, está bien… Pero entonces, te pelearás conmigo.

—De acuerdo.

Ikuko apareció en ese momento.

—Chicos, siento interrumpiros. Tengo que ver si ya están hechos los rollitos que he metido en el horno.

Ikuko avanzó, se inclinó sobre el horno y sacó los rollitos del interior para que se enfriaran.

—Te has ganado mi corazón, Ikuko —dijo Darien, sonriendo—. Adoro los rollitos.

—Excelente. ¿Quieres que te ponga uno con un poco de mantequilla?

—Sí, muchísimas gracias.

Ikuko lo hizo y Darien lo devoró.

—Mmm… Está buenísimo.

—¿Te gustan? Entonces le daré la receta a Serena para que pueda hacerlo cuando viváis juntos. Pero debo advertirte que nunca ha sido una gran cocinera. Casi se podría decir que no sabe hervir agua en un microondas —se burló la mujer.

—Mamá, te estoy oyendo…

—¿Y qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad. Nunca te interesó demasiado la cocina ni la gastronomía.

—Cierto. Y no pienso cambiar de opinión a estas alturas.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. Cuando Darien y tú tengáis niños, te tocará cocinar alguna vez y tendrás que prepararles dulces y tartas.

Serena gimió.

—Oh, mamá… Sólo nos conocemos desde hace tres semanas. ¿No estás empezando la casa por el tejado?

—Te recuerdo que cada día que pasa eres un poco más vieja, hija.

Serena odió a su madre en aquel momento.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por su falta de destreza en la cocina —dijo Ikuko a Darien—. Tiene otros talentos.

Por la mirada de Darien, Serena supo que él estaba pensando en talentos de carácter erótico.

—¡No se refiere a esas cosas! —exclamó, molesta—. Así que deja de pensar lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y en qué estoy pensando? —preguntó él, haciéndose el inocente.

Darien estaba divirtiéndose muchísimo con la situación que se había creado, pero sobre todo porque Serena estaba muy atractiva cuando se ruborizaba o enfadaba por algo.

Deseó acercarse a ella, acariciarle el cabello y besarla. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos, morderle los lóbulos de las orejas y hacer lo propio con su largo y bello cuello.

Por desgracia, era perfectamente consciente de que no tenía demasiadas posibilidades con ella. Sobre todo ahora, con todo aquel lío sobre su supuesta relación. Había intentado ayudarla, comportarse como el buen Samaritano de la parábola. Pero ser un buen Samaritano no siempre implicaba recibir un premio.

—Hacéis tan buena pareja… —dijo Ikuko.

—¿No se te está quemando algo?

—¿Qué dices?

Serena sólo pretendía confundir a su madre y cambiar de conversación, cosa que evidentemente consiguió. De inmediato, se acercó a la cocina a comprobar el estado de la comida. Olía tan bien que a Darien se le hizo la boca agua.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía hambre. Porque sabía que, después de la comida, tendría que romper con ella.

—¿Te importaría servir unos vasos de té helado? —preguntó Ikuko a su hija.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Darien, prestándose voluntario.

Darien abrió el frigorífico y sacó el té, lo que le ganó otra mirada de recriminación por parte de Serena.

—Eres un encanto —comentó Ikuko—. Has hecho un magnifico descubrimiento, Serena. No hay duda de que te las has arreglado mejor que yo… No hay comparación con Óscar, Max y los demás.

—Espero que recuerdes lo que acabas de decir, mamá, porque a partir de ahora, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer de Celestina.

—No te preocupes. Ahora que sé que estás con Darien, no hay necesidad —dijo—. Por cierto, seguro que tiene genes magníficos… Vuestros niños van a ser preciosos.

—Por Dios, mamá, lo vas a asustar…

—Dudo que lo asuste. ¿Te he asustado, Darien?

—No, en absoluto.

—¿Lo ves?

Serena suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Por primera vez, Darien sintió verdadera lástima por ella. Tener que soportar a una madre que estaba constantemente recordándole el asunto de los niños e insistiendo en que mantuviera relaciones amorosas, debía resultar muy irritante. No resultaba extraño que hubiera levantado tantos muros a su alrededor.

Pero él no era uno de los candidatos de Ikuko y Serena no tenía motivo alguno para mantener las distancias con él. No pensaba hacerle ningún daño.

—Ya casi está preparado Serena, así que puedes llevar la ensalada al salón —dijo Ikuko—. Darien, creo que necesitaremos un poco más de té…

—¿Llevo la jarra?

—Sí, por favor.

Serena llevó la ensalada a la cocina y regresó bastante enfadada.

—Mamá, ¿se puede saber por qué hay cuatro platos en la mesa? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Es que no te lo había dicho? Tenemos compañía…

—¡Espera un momento! Te pedí que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo mío con Darien. ¿A quién se lo has dicho? ¿A la tía Rhonda? ¿A Nadine? No me digas que se lo has contado a la señora Tattersol… Es una cotilla y se enteraría todo el mundo.

—No, cariño, he mantenido tu secreto.

—¿Totalmente?

—Bueno…

—Habla de una vez. ¿Quién viene a comer? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó.

—Está bien, se lo he contado a una persona.

—¿A qué persona?

Darien no entendió que Serena se enfadara tanto. Si se lo había contado a algún familiar cercano, no tenía por qué pasar nada malo.

—No te molestes, cariño. Se puso muy contento cuando se lo dije y yo misma estoy deseando verlo… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez —confesó Ikuko—. Además, ha oído hablar de Darien. Dijo que su reputación en la comunidad médica es magnífica y se quedó muy impresionado.

Serena miró a su madre y empezó a temblar. Darien no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero dejó la jarra sobre la encimera y se acercó a Serena para animarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena no se encontraba bien. De hecho, se apoyó en él e incluso aceptó su mano para mantener el equilibrio. Aquello, naturalmente, llamó la atención de su supuesto novio. Si se comportaba de esa forma, es que ocurría algo terrible.

—¿A quién has invitado, mamá? —preguntó Serena, con voz de niña desconsolada.

Darien pensó que aquélla ya no era la mujer firme e independiente que conocía, sino una joven asustada y vulnerable. Se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez se tratara de algún antiguo novio y sintió un súbito ataque de celos. Tal vez había mantenido una relación desagradable con alguien, lo que podría explicar su desconfianza en el amor.

Pero enseguida descubrió que no se trataba de ningún ex novio.

—No me preguntes por qué se lo dije… Supongo que quería impresionarlo. Después de tantos años, todavía intento ganarme su aprobación.

—¿De quién estamos hablando, mamá? —preguntó Serena, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Quién viene a comer?

Ikuko la miró con pesadumbre.

—Tu padre, por supuesto.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En aquel preciso momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Los tres se miraron. Serena tenía la impresión de que el corazón se le había parado. Su padre estaba en la puerta. El hombre al que llevaba años intentando impresionar, sin éxito.

La asaltaron viejos recuerdos de la infancia. Recuerdos sobre el padre que pasaba muy de vez en cuando a verla, tal vez para llevarla de excursión, para felicitarla por su cumpleaños o para darle una vuelta por la ciudad en Navidades. Cuando intentaba besarlo, protestaba porque decía que tenía la cara manchada. Si corría hacia él, la amonestaba por comportarse de forma poco adecuada para una señorita. Si pretendía tomarlo de la mano, le ordenaba que se estuviera quieta.

—A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres dependientes y absorbentes —le solía decir—. A nadie le gusta que lo molesten.

Serena sabía lo que quería decir y lo comprendía, porque efectivamente Ikuko tenía una marcada tendencia a resultar absorbente y pesada.

Siempre se había preguntado si ésa era la razón por la que se había divorciado de ella. Pero en cualquier caso, Serena se había pasado toda su infancia intentando demostrar que no era como su madre.

Incluso ahora, al saber que estaba en la entrada, se sentía como aquella niña que no conseguía la aprobación de su padre.

Serena sabía por qué le había dicho a su padre lo de su supuesta relación con Darien. Ikuko estaba jugando una carta en la larga guerra que mantenía con Kenji Tsukino, y aunque posiblemente nadie más se diera cuenta, Serena la conocía de sobra. Sus motivos para invitarlo a comer estaban claros como el agua.

En primer lugar, quería parecer triunfante ante su ex marido. En segundo, deseaba tener el placer de decirle que su hija se iba a casar y a tener hijos. Y en tercero, ardía en deseos de que supiera que Serena estaba saliendo con uno de los pocos hombres del mundo que se habían ganado el respeto de Kenji. Ikuko sabía que su hija siempre había deseado obtener la aprobación de su ex marido, y estaba usando ese detalle contra ella.

Era una jugada profundamente maquiavélica.

Sin embargo, no parecía avergonzada en absoluto. Bien al contrario, Ikuko parecía muy contenta de sí misma. Y Serena pensó que todo aquello había sido probablemente instigado por la bruja de Nadine.

—Iré a abrir la puerta —dijo Ikuko.

Cuando salió de la cocina, Darien preguntó:

—¿Qué está pasando?

Serena lo tomó del brazo y dijo:

—Tengo que pedirte un enorme favor.

—Claro, lo que necesites…

—Olvida lo de la ruptura.

—¿Qué?

—Que no quiero que rompamos nuestra relación delante de mi padre. Por favor, no lo hagas…

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo Darien, con un susurro—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y que estaré a tu lado en todo momento, a tu disposición.

Serena sonrió de pura gratitud y se sintió muy aliviada. Después, se enderezó, respiró hondo, intentó controlar su miedo y siguió a Ikuko. Darien se mantuvo a su lado, como había prometido.

No quería necesitar el apoyo de aquel hombre y no le gustaba depender de él, pero aquélla era una emergencia y no podía pasar por aquel trago sola. Además, su madre se había comportado de una forma tan infantil que confiar en ella habría sido inútil.

Su padre ya había entrado en la casa y se encontraba en el vestíbulo, tan alto y de hombros tan anchos como siempre. Llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro con zapatos negros que brillaban. Serena nunca lo había visto con pantalones vaqueros o con unos simples chinos. Siempre vestía de forma impecable, independientemente de la ocasión.

En comparación con Darien era todo un contraste. Aquel día, su supuesto novio llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, otra camisa hawaiana y unas sandalias marrones. Pero cuando se acercó, se sorprendió al ver lo tranquilo que estaba, lo seguro que podía llegar a ser. Era como uno de esos surfistas que había visto en las películas antiguas, de serie B, que siempre veía de pequeña con su madre.

Sin embargo, supuso que a su padre no le haría gracia verlo con un atuendo tan informal. Y casi deseó llevar un traje de Armani en el bolso para prestárselo inmediatamente.

Nerviosa, Ikuko se secó las manos en el delantal. Parecía tan incongruente delante de su ex marido y tan fuera de lugar, que Serena se preguntó por enésima vez cómo era posible que hubieran estado casados.

Eran tan diferentes como el cristal y el plástico, y tan poco compatibles como el agua y el aceite.

Cuando su padre vio a Darien, sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—El doctor Shields, supongo… Tengo entendido que estás saliendo con mi hija.

—Encantado de conocerte…

Al ver que no lo llamaba doctor, Serena se maldijo por no haber advertido a Darien de que su padre era uno de los cirujanos plásticos más conocidos de Texas. Sobre todo, porque sabía que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.

—¿Es que no le habéis contado que soy compañero de profesión? — preguntó Kenji, mirando a su hija.

—Bueno, yo…

—En realidad el error ha sido mío —intervino Darien—. Serena me lo contó, pero francamente no lo he recordado en este momento.

Serena pensó que ahora tenía un motivo más para sentirse agradecida.

—Bueno, supongo que estarás muy ocupado en tu nuevo trabajo en Houston como para preocuparte por mis credenciales profesionales — comentó Kenji, indulgente.

A Serena le pareció frustrante que su padre supiera perdonar tan fácilmente a un desconocido y que no fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo con su propia hija. A veces pensaba que no la quería por haber nacido mujer y no hombre, pero no podía hacer nada en tal sentido, salvo someterse a una operación de cambio de sexo.

—Estoy ocupado, es cierto, pero no tanto como para no poder salir con tu encantadora hija —dijo Darien.

Serena observó a Darien con detenimiento y clavó la mirada en sus inteligentes ojos zafiro, que tanto le gustaban. Pero enseguida se acordó que no debía confundir el agradecimiento, ni la amistad que ya compartían, con algo más profundo. Eran muy distintos, y por otra parte, tenía que pensar en su trabajo, en su profesión.

—¿Cómo se las ha arreglado mi hija para cazar a un cirujano como tú? —preguntó Kenji—. Deberías haber visto a los chicos que se traía a casa cuando estaba en la Universidad…

—Puede que estuviera pasando por una fase experimental.

Sabía que Darien sólo estaba intentando ayudarla, pero a pesar de eso, a Serena le molestó que hablaran de ella de ese modo, como si no estuviera presente.

—Yo diría que rebelde. Sólo intentaba molestarme —comentó su padre.

Kenji estaba en lo cierto. Después de pasarse toda la infancia buscando su aprobación, Serena se había hartado y había empezado a hacer todo lo que sabía que podía molestarlo. A fin de cuentas, era una forma como otra cualquiera de llamar su atención.

Ikuko eligió aquel momento para hablar por primera vez desde que su ex marido había entrado en la casa.

—La comida ya está preparada. ¿Qué os parece si nos sentamos en el salón?

Kenji siguió a Darien y dijo:

—Tienes que contarme cosas sobre tu famosa técnica. He oído hablar tanto de ti… Tu historia no sólo es sorprendente, sino también una fuente de inspiración para todos los cirujanos jóvenes del país. Además, también he oído que fuiste actor… Yo actué un poco cuando estudiaba en la Universidad. Como ves, compartimos muchas cosas. Por no mencionar que sales con mi hija.

Kenji miró a Serena como si no pudiera imaginar qué diablos había visto en ella. Sin embargo, Serena intentó no sentirse molesta; por mucho que le doliera, las cosas eran así. Un leopardo no podía cambiar de motas.

Ayudó a su madre a terminar de poner la mesa y acto seguido se sentó junto a Darien. Su padre y él estaban charlando sobre asuntos de cirugía plástica, y la joven pensó que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había visto a su padre tan animado.

No podía creer que se sintiera tan feliz con una simple conversación con un desconocido y que sin embargo no pudiera sentir ni un leve asomo de orgullo por su hija.

Pero en aquella sensación había algo más y lo sabía. Se llamaba envidia. Sentía celos del hombre que había conseguido en cinco minutos lo que ella no había logrado en treinta años. Se había ganado el respeto de Kenji Tsukino, su padre.

—¿Y por qué dejaste la cirugía, si no es indiscreción? ¿Por qué te has pasado a la pediatría?

Darien probablemente no lo había notado, pero Serena sí se fijó en el ligero desprecio con el que había pronunciado la última palabra de la frase.

Sabía que no se sentía cómodo con los niños y ella misma había intentado convertirse en cirujana para ganarse su aprecio; pero uno de sus profesores le había recomendado que se especializara en pediatría porque era una disciplina más apropiada para su talento.

A pesar de ello, habría seguido con su intención original si su padre no se hubiera negado a recomendarla para conseguir una beca.

«Deja de pedir ayuda a los demás», le había dicho. «Aprende a solucionar tus propios problemas y a arreglártelas sola».

Después de aquello, no lo dudó más y decidió dedicarse a la pediatría.

Darien miró entonces a su interlocutor y dudó un momento antes de responder. Parecía ser consciente de que estaba en terreno minado.

—Tras inventar la técnica que ya conoces, pensé que ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer en ese campo.

Kenji negó con la cabeza.

—Pues me parece una lástima que un hombre de tu talento pierda el tiempo con varicelas y cunas mojadas…

Darien apretó los dientes para contener su enfado. Kenji lo había ofendido y de buena gana habría hecho algún comentario a la medida de su estupidez, pero no lo hizo porque se trataba del padre de Serena. Aunque fuera un tonto pomposo que no la merecía.

—El Strogonoff está magnífico —dijo Darien a Ikuko, para cambiar de conversación—. Es el mejor que he comido en mi vida.

—Entonces te recomiendo que vayas al salón de té ruso de Nueva York —intervino Kenji—. Eso sí que es un verdadero Strogonoff…

Darien pensó que aquel individuo era un verdadero esnob y se preguntó qué tipo de enfermedad tendría para no ser capaz de dedicar un cumplido a su ex mujer ni a su hija. Ya no le extrañaba que Serena fuera una perfeccionista compulsiva, ni que reaccionara a la defensiva a la menor provocación. Supuso que intentar ganarse la aprobación de aquel tipo no debería haber sido nada fácil para ella.

Al menos, su corto intercambio de palabras con Kenji había servido para conocerla mejor. Ahora sabía que Serena necesitaba mucho cariño y desde luego estaba dispuesto a dárselo, de mil formas posibles. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de introducirla suavemente en la bañera, frotarle todo el cuerpo con jabón y secarla después, con delicadeza. Quería demostrarle que el mundo podía ser diferente, regalarle flores, dejarle cajas de bombones sobre la cama y enviarle notas románticas y eróticas.

Si se acatarraba, cuidaría de ella y le llevaría sopa a la cama. Si le subía la fiebre, se quedaría a su lado. Si se quedaba sin gasolina en el coche, iría a la gasolinera a llenar el depósito. Si tenía hambre, le prepararía su plato preferido. Si estaba cansada al llegar a casa, después del trabajo, le daría un masaje y le prepararía algo de cenar o saldría con ella a un restaurante.

Definitivamente, quería cuidar de ella.

Pero sabía muy bien que no estaban saliendo de verdad y temía que nunca lo hicieran. Los dos estaban completamente concentrados en sus respectivas profesiones y él mismo se había prometido que no volvería a casarse tras el fracaso de su primer matrimonio.

Sin embargo, y fueran cuales fueran los obstáculos, nadie podía negar que la deseaba. De hecho, estaba tan ensimismado en la contemplación de sus labios que no entendió una frase que acababa de decir Kenji.

—Discúlpame… ¿qué has dicho?

—Decía que respeto mucho tu trabajo y que me habría gustado tener un hijo como tú.

—Gracias, te agradezco mucho el cumplido, pero no creo que necesites un hijo para eso… Ya tienes una hija que es una magnífica profesional — declaró.

—Sí, bueno, eso supongo.

—¿Te ha contado que a pesar de que sólo lleva tres semanas en la clínica ya se las ha arreglado para organizar todo un programa de medicina preventiva para los más desfavorecidos?

—¿Estás comparando eso con la invención de una técnica tan revolucionaria como la tuya? —preguntó Kenji, atónito.

—Vamos, Kenji, ese comentario no es justo… —intervino Ikuko.

Serena se levantó entonces de la mesa, pálida, y dijo:

—Voy a buscar el postre.

Darien miró a Kenji y pensó que aquel hombre era tan sensible como una piedra. Así que también se levantó.

—Iré con ella por si puedo ayudarla en algo.

Serena estaba tan enfadada cuando llegó a la cocina, que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y apenas podía contener su nerviosismo. Al verla, Darien le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se apartó. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era que la animara el inventor de una técnica tan revolucionaria.

—Siento decírtelo, pero tu padre es un idiota —añadió él.

—¿Y tú no?

—No te entiendo…

—Te comportas de un modo tan arrogante y superior…

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Te atreves a analizar mi relación con mi padre aunque sólo llevas veinte minutos a su lado —declaró, irritada.

—¿Arrogante? ¿Yo?

—Desde luego que sí.

—Sólo pretendía ayudarte —dijo, entre confundido y dolido—. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Serena no sabía qué decir, así que respondió, con evidente ironía:

—Ah, otra vez el gran Darien Shields al rescate…

—Serena, sé que sólo lo estás pagando con la persona que tienes más a mano, que me estás dirigiendo la irritación que realmente sientes por culpa de tu padre…

—Dios mío, y ahora te comportas como un vulgar psiquiatra…

—Mírame —ordenó.

Ella no quería hacerlo.

Pero Darien no era un hombre que aceptara fácilmente una negativa por respuesta, así que se inclinó sobre ella, le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron.

Darien parecía triste y alarmado. En ese preciso momento, Serena supo que se había equivocado con él, que sencillamente se preocupaba por ella y que no se estaba comportando de forma arrogante. Pero no supo qué era peor, si su piedad o su afecto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La cocina se cargó de tensión y no se oía otra cosa que el goteo del grifo de la pila. Serena suspiró y supo que él deseaba besarla. Se había acercado un poco más ella y todavía no había apartado la mano de su cara. Deseaba besarla para que se sintiera mejor.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

En ese preciso momento, sintió un estremecimiento y el estómago se le contrajo.

Bien pensado, cabía la posibilidad de que un beso no hiciera que se sintiera mejor, pero indudablemente tampoco empeoraría las cosas. Fuera como fuera, supo que estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. No fue un beso apasionado ni intenso, sino apenas un roce suave y delicado en los labios, destinado a calmar sus nervios, a tranquilizarla y a animarla.

Ni siquiera usó la lengua. Tampoco tuvo prisa alguna y se limitó a acariciarla sin prisas, sin presiones, con una ternura tan evidente que consiguió que su sentimiento de decepción se disolviera como un azucarillo en cuestión de segundos.

Después, le puso una mano en la espalda y comenzó a acariciarla. Para entonces, Serena ya había olvidado cualquier rencor que pudiera haber sentido por el hecho de que fuera rico y famoso y se hubiera ganado el respeto de su padre. A fin de cuentas no era culpa suya. Y por otra parte, Darien estaba de su lado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se aferró a sus hombros. Ya no tenía miedo.

Pero la idea de estar besándose allí, en la cocina de Ikuko y a escasos metros de sus padres, le pareció tan absurda que abrió los ojos de golpe y reaccionó.

Un segundo después, Kenji entró en la cocina.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda con ese postre? Tardabais tanto tiempo que…

Al contemplar la escena, se quedó helado.

—Papá, yo…

Su padre alzó una mano para que no siguiera hablando y dijo, con el ceño fruncido:

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. Eres una mujer adulta, incluso una profesional. Si te apetece besarte en la cocina de tu madre con un hombre al que apenas conoces, no es asunto mío.

Serena casi se sintió tan mal como el día en que su padre la descubrió besándose con Seiya Kou en el patio de la casa, cuando estudiaba en la Universidad. Aquel día la llamó varias cosas tan fuertes como desagradables, y aunque ahora no dijo nada, su mirada bastó para que supiera que lo estaba pensando.

—Papá, te equivocas. No es como dices…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es entonces?

Serena se preguntó cómo era posible que siempre se las arreglara para decepcionarlo. No tenía sentido que se comportara de un modo tan desagradable por un simple beso, y mucho menos que lo hiciera cuando ya tenía treinta años y había dejado de ser una niña. Ni siquiera sabía qué esperaba de ella.

—¿Y bien? —exigió él.

Antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada, Darien decidió intervenir.

—Serena y yo estamos comprometidos —dijo.

La expresión de Kenji cambió por completo. Los miró con una inmensa sonrisa y preguntó:

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, yo… —acertó a decir Serena.

—¿Cómo es posible que no hubierais dicho nada? Es la decisión más inteligente que has tomado en toda tu vida, Serena.

En ese momento, Ikuko se unió a ellos. Al entrar, golpeó en la espalda a Kenji con la puerta. Pero el hombre estaba tan contento que ni siquiera protestó.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿He oído bien? ¿Es cierto que os habéis comprometido?

—Sí, es verdad, pero no empieces con tus ideas alocadas —puntualizó Serena.

Serena le estaba siguiendo el juego a Darien porque a ella tampoco se le había ocurrido una idea mejor para salir de la situación, pero era consciente del tremendo embrollo que estaban organizando.

—¡Oh, mi hija! ¡Mi querida hija, comprometida! —exclamó Ikuko, mientras la abrazaba—. Cariño, acabas de hacerme la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Pero, ¿dónde está el anillo? ¿Cómo es posible que no lleves anillo de compromiso?

—Bueno…

—Ah, claro, no digas nada. Seguro que lo has enviado a la joyería para que te lo ajusten un poco, ¿verdad?

—En efecto —mintió.

Ikuko se puso a bailar por toda la cocina, mientras su ex marido comenzó a hablar sobre la lista de invitados y la fiesta que darían en Garden Green Acres, uno de los establecimientos más antiguos, elegantes y distinguidos de la ciudad de Houston.

—Por supuesto, quiero que invites a tu familia e incluso a tus amigos de Hollywood si quieres —estaba diciendo en ese momento—. Vuestra fiesta será el acontecimiento del año…

Serena no sabía dónde meterse. Habían complicado terriblemente las cosas con las mejores intenciones, e incluso su padre creía ahora que estaba a punto de conseguir el hijo que siempre había deseado.

Todos parecían muy felices, sin embargo.

Todos, excepto ella.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas, Darien? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí…

Ikuko y Kenji se pusieron a discutir sobre la gente a la que iban a invitar y la fiesta que iban a dar, de modo que ninguno de los dos se preocupó demasiado cuando Serena y Darien salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al jardín trasero.

No sabía si estaba enfadada por lo sucedido o todavía asombrada por el efecto que aquel hombre tenía en ella. Pero Darien pareció notar su agitación, porque la tomó del brazo, la llevó al balancín que había bajo un enorme roble y dijo:

—Siéntate.

Ella se sentó y olió el aroma del jardín. Estaban en primavera, la mejor época del año en Houston, y pensó que en otras circunstancias se habría sentido feliz por la llegada del buen tiempo.

—Sé lo que vas a decir —dijo él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es que ahora también eres adivino?

—Siento haber dicho eso, pero no podía soportar la idea de estar allí, contemplando lo que pasaba, sin hacer nada. Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuese, para cerrarle la boca.

—¿Y te parece que mentir y decir que nos hemos comprometido es la mejor solución? —preguntó, todavía incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido.

—Pensé que era la única opción, aunque sé que no debería haberlo hecho.

—Lo sé, pero ahora sí que lo has liado todo. Mi padre ya está pensando en la lista de invitados y mi madre en la boda…

Darien sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada conmigo?

—Estoy enfadada y confusa y…

—¿Y qué más?

—Y agradecida.

—¿Agradecida?

—Mi padre no se había sentido orgulloso de mí ni una sola vez en toda mi vida. Y ahora, gracias a ti, ha sentido orgullo por primera vez.

Darien se sentó junto a Serena y deseó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La idea de estar comprometido con ella le resultaba muy atractiva desde muchos puntos de vista. Sin embargo, desconfiaba de sus propias emociones. Ya había cometido el error de casarse una vez dejándose llevar por el simple deseo de ayudar a otra persona y se sentía inseguro.

Ahora tenía que averiguar otra cosa. Tenía que descubrir si realmente se sentía atraído por ella o si sólo se sentía atraído por la idea de cuidar de Serena.

**Creo que el papá de Serena es mucho peor que la mamá, es que eso de que prefiera al novio de su hija que a su propia hija en sí... no tiene nombre**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró Serena cuando él la tomó de la mano

—. No podemos ir por ahí fingiendo que estamos comprometidos. ¿O sí?

Antes de que Darien pudiera contestar, el padre de Serena salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y fue a reunirse con ellos bajo el árbol.

—He reservado el club de campo durante tres semanas, desde el próximo sábado hasta vuestra fiesta de compromiso —dijo, exaltado—. ¿No os parece genial? Y he contratado a Henri Dubois, el jefe de cocina del Café Continental, para que se ocupe de la comida.

—No hablas en serio… —afirmó ella, recelosa.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó el hombre, jactándose de lo que acababa de hacer.

Serena suspiró. Su padre no le estaba dejando alternativas, tenía que poner un punto final a esa decepción sin más demoras. Abrió la boca para contarle todo pero él se le anticipó.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño —afirmó, con ojos brillantes—. De que te cases con un hombre como Darien…

Serena sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Por una parte, pensaba que debía decirle la verdad a su padre sin importar cuán orgulloso estuviera de ella y que ocultar la verdad no era más que una forma torpe de prorrogar la tortura. Pero por otra, no podía evitar pensar que jamás la había elogiado así antes y que se merecía disfrutar de ese momento.

Miró a Darien de reojo. Él levantó la cabeza expectante, esperando ver qué iba a hacer.

—No puedo creer que por fin vaya a tener un hijo —dijo el padre de ella.

Las esperanzas de Serena se derrumbaron en un segundo. Su padre quería a Darien, no a ella. La sensación de dolor, tristeza y traición era tan intensa que apenas podía respirar por la angustia que le presionaba el pecho.

—El lunes me traerán varios diseños de prueba para las invitaciones — continuó el hombre—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a elegirlas, Serena?

De repente, a la angustia que la embargaba le sucedió una inexplicable felicidad. Su padre no solía invitarla a hacer nada. Jamás lo había hecho y ahora, gracias al falso compromiso, quería estar con ella.

—Claro que sí —contestó, a pesar de todo—. Me encantaría.

—Te recogeré a eso de las cinco y media para que merendemos algo antes de ir a ver los diseños. Avísame si estás ocupada y no puedes venir.

—Suena genial. Es una cita.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón al comprender que acababa de acordar una cita con su padre. Estaba tan conmovida que, si no se marchaba pronto de allí, se iba a poner a llorar.

—Perdón, estaba tan entusiasmado que no podía esperar —declaró el padre—. Os he interrumpido, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Darien.

—Regresaré a la casa. Quedaros aquí cuanto queráis. Procuraré no molestar otra vez.

—Gracias, papá.

Cuando el hombre entró en la casa, Serena se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en su vida que le llamaba papá a su padre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, corazón? ¿Se lo decimos ahora o más tarde? — preguntó Darien—. Para mí es igual. Si necesitas un prometido durante un tiempo para mejorar la relación con tu padre, cuenta conmigo.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. El juego que le estaba proponiendo era peligroso pero si servía para aliviar la tensión con su padre, valía la pena.

—Sí —declaró, con voz trémula—. Quiero ser tu prometida.

—¿Por qué hay un hombre con una cámara en tu tejado? —preguntó Rei.

Ella y Molly acababan de llegar al piso de Serena con una bolsa de bollos y tres cafés para el desayuno.

—¿Y por qué hay un montón de periodistas en la puerta de entrada? — agregó.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Serena, aún en pijama—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana del domingo y ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que se había comprometido, supuestamente, con Darien Shields.

—Mira hacia afuera —dijo Rei, descorriendo las cortinas de la ventana de la cocina.

Serena se asomó y vio a un grupo de personas con libretas, micrófonos y cámaras arremolinados en el patio.

—¿Por qué habrá tantos periodistas delante de mi edificio? —musitó.

—Personalmente —manifestó Molly, abriendo el periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo—, creo que debe tener alguna relación con esto.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó Serena, desconcertada.

Molly le alcanzó el periódico y entonces Serena pudo ver que, en la portada de la sección de Sociedad del Crónica de Houston había una enorme foto de Darien con un pie que decía que una médica local se casaría con el ex niño actor, doctor Darien Shields.

Serena leyó el comienzo del artículo:

Famoso por su trabajo en anuncios de televisión durante su juventud y por haber desarrollado una técnica médica revolucionaria ya en su edad adulta, el experto en cirugía plástica en Hollywood, ahora con vertido en pediatra, Darien Shields, se ha comprometido con la hija de nuestro ilustre Dr. Kenji Tsukino.

—Oh, no —gruñó Serena.

A esa hora, toda la ciudad habría visto el periódico. Serena se dejó caer en una silla. Podía imaginar a su jefe, Peter Jackson descubriendo, en medio de su desayuno dominical, que sus dos flamantes médicos se habían marchado para comprometerse entre ellos.

—Te lo tenías bien guardado, mala amiga —protestó Rei—. ¿Cuándo habéis decidido casaros?

—Oh, Serena —dijo Molly—. ¿No sería maravilloso que las tres nos casáramos al mismo tiempo? Podríamos hacer una boda triple. ¿No crees que sería algo romántico y divertido?

—Lamento quitarte la ilusión, Molly, pero Darien y yo no nos vamos a casar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron las amigas a coro—. ¿Estáis comprometidos y no os vais a casar?

—En realidad, no. No tenemos intención de seguir adelante con esto. Sólo fingimos estar comprometidos para alegrar a mi padre. ¿Pero por qué Darien le ha contado la historia a la prensa? Lo mataría con mis propias manos.

—Según lo que dice en el artículo, no ha sido Darien sino tu padre — informó Molly, señalando un fragmento del texto.

Serena se dijo que eso tenía mucho más sentido. Su padre era muy amigo del editor jefe del Crónica y tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Al igual que debería haber notado antes que eran el nombre y la fotografía de Darien los que aparecían y no los suyos.

—¿Sabías que una vez Darien salvó al hijo del senador McConelly de morir ahogado? —comentó Molly.

—He oído algo al respecto.

—Y que acostumbraba a salir con actrices de primer nivel —leyó su amiga en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —ironizó Sere.

Lo que a Serena sí le sorprendía era que Darien estuviera interesado en ella, pudiendo elegir entre las mujeres más bellas del mundo. De inmediato se dijo que no debía crearse falsas expectativas porque él no estaba interesado en ella sino que, sencillamente, adoraba rescatar a la gente. Con un gruñido, le quitó el periódico de las manos a Molly y declaró:

—Por favor, ya he tenido suficiente. El asunto se está convirtiendo en una bola de nieve infernal por culpa de la prensa.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —atendió Serena, con tono cansino.

—¿Habla la doctora Serena Tsukino?

—Sí, ¿quién es?

—Soy Amanda Jacobs de la revista Mirando a las estrellas y quería saber si podría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su relación con Darien Shields.

—No haré declaraciones —afirmó ella.

Apenas Serena cortó esa comunicación, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Dejaré que atienda el contestador automático —les dijo a sus amigas.

Las tres mujeres permanecieron sentadas, bebiendo café, comiendo bollos y escuchando cómo se sucedían las llamadas de los periodistas que querían entrevistarla.

—Esto es insano —murmuró Serena.

Un minuto después, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Genial, ahora han conseguido traspasar la seguridad del edificio — protestó.

Acto seguido, Serena se puso de pie y fue al vestíbulo, lista para insultar a alguien. Lo último que quería era hablar con las revistas del corazón acerca de su inminente boda con el afamado y heroico Darien Shields. Sin embargo, al mirar por la mirilla se llevó una sorpresa. No se trataba de ningún periodista sino del mismísimo Darien, grande como la vida y el doble de guapo. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto e iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca; parecía más un estudiante universitario que un médico con dos especialidades.

Al verlo, Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un salto y se preguntó si no le convendría hacerse un electrocardiograma para comprobar que sus cuatro válvulas funcionaban correctamente No era normal tener una especie de arritmia por mirar a un hombre. Ningún libro de medicina describía un fenómeno semejante.

Él llamó por segunda vez y Serena se dio cuenta de que debía estar horrible. No podía permitir que la viera con ese aspecto. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y sabía que aún tenía marcas de la almohada en las mejillas, sin mencionar que todavía no se había lavado los dientes.

—Rei —dijo, entrando como una flecha en la cocina—, es Darien. Hazlo pasar mientras me visto.

—Mmm… —murmuró Molly—. No quiere que la vea desarreglada. Para mí que está loca por él.

—¡Te he oído! —gritó Serena, mientras se quitaba el pijama de camino a su dormitorio—. Y no estoy loca por nadie.

—Es verdad, cariño —bromeó Rei—. Estás cuerda como una cabra.

—¡Muy graciosa! Cállate y hazlo pasar de una buena vez —reclamó Serena desde su habitación.

La médico había cambiado el pijama por unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada de seda color carmesí, unas sandalias a tono e iba de camino al cuarto de baño para terminar de acicalarse. Desde el salón le llegó el eco de la voz masculina y profunda de Darien y las carcajadas de Rei en respuesta a alguno de sus comentarios.

En el baño, Serena se cepilló los dientes e hizo gárgaras con un enjuague bucal mentolado. Se peinó, se perfumó y se pintó los labios con su carmín favorito.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, comprendió que Molly estaba en lo cierto.

No sabía qué significaba pero era innegable que quería estar bella para Darien.

—Serena —la llamó Rei desde el salón—. Darien está aquí.

—Ya salgo —contestó ella.

Después, mientras se coloreaba las mejillas se dijo a sí misma que sólo quería estar bonita porque él estaba siendo muy amable con ella, pero que eso no significaba nada. De verdad, Serena no estaba segura de por qué se había preocupado tanto en arreglarse y temía estar mintiéndose al afirmar que no escondía segundas intenciones. No obstante, sabía que no era el momento de buscar respuestas trascendentales y salió del cuarto de baño. Al llegar al salón encontró a Molly y Rei, sentadas con Darien en el sofá, y contándole historias embarazosas sobre ella.

—Una vez tenía que dar una conferencia y tenía un par de medias colgando de la falda —relató Rei, entre risas—. Molly y yo tratamos de avisarla pero cuando Serena se pone en pose profesional no hay quien la distraiga.

—La gente se empezó a reír —contó Molly—. Y cuanto más se reían, más profesional actuaba Serena. Jamás permitió que la amedrentaran.

—¡Eh! No le contéis esas cosas —protestó Serena, sonrojada por el recuerdo.

Para los demás podía parecer que estaba tranquila y disertaba como una auténtica profesional pero por dentro su confianza había descendido a los infiernos. Tanto, que hasta se había sentido aliviada al descubrir que las risas se debían a las medias y no a su desempeño. Lástima que justo su padre estaba allí y que después de criticarla por su vergonzosa actuación, había asegurado que por su culpa sería el hazmerreír del siguiente encuentro en la Asociación Médica Estadounidense.

Serena vio la comprensión con la que la miraba Darien.

—Debió de ser una situación muy embarazosa… —dijo él, con ternura.

Ella se encogió de hombros; no quería que Darien supiera cuánto la había afectado un incidente tan superfluo.

—Apenas lo recuerdo.

Rei los miró y luego se levantó del sofá.

—Nosotras nos vamos, ¿verdad, Molly?

—Pero creía que como Nicolas y Neflyte tenían que trabajar habíamos planeado un día de mujeres —replicó Molly, desconcertada—. Un paseo por el museo de arte, comida en un restaurante hindú, una película romántica en el cine…

Rei la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Despídete, Molly.

—Hasta luego —acotó la otra.

Después, se acercó más a Rei y susurró entre dientes:

—Ya he entendido.

Cuando sus amigas se marcharon, Serena suspiró.

—De modo que tenemos fotógrafos apostados fuera de nuestro edificio —dijo Serena.

Darien sonrió apenado.

—Temo que sí. Es el precio de estar comprometida con el último gran héroe. Te conviertes en una celebridad al instante.

—¿Sabías que esto podía pasar?

—Esperaba que no.

—Podrías haberme advertido.

—Y tú podrías haberme dicho que tu padre iba a llamar a todos los periódicos del estado.

—No lo sabía —dijo ella—. Pero debería haberlo imaginado. Mi padre adora ser el centro de atención.

—Entonces va a estar encantado con esto.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Serena, sin atender a una nueva llamada telefónica de la prensa.

—Tenemos cuatro posibilidades. Una, ceder y darles una entrevista.

—No, por favor —imploró ella—. No sabría qué cara poner y notarían que es mentira.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres —asintió Darien—. También podríamos sencillamente decir la verdad.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Tampoco estaba lista para eso.

—Tendría que hablarlo antes con mi padre.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Y cuáles son las dos alternativas restantes?

—Podríamos ocultamos aquí y perdernos una bonita mañana de primavera.

—No es mi estilo.

—Ni el mío.

—¿Entonces?

—Podríamos disfrazarnos, huir de ellos —puntualizó Darien, con una sonrisa cómplice—, y disfrutar del día. Tú y yo, solos en la ciudad. ¿Qué opinas?

Darien y Serena salieron a pasear de incógnito por el parque. Él se había puesto un sombrero de ala ancha, gafas oscuras y una chaqueta liviana con las solapas levantadas. Parecía el detective privado de una novela de Dashiell Hammett. Serena no pudo contener la risa al verlo aparecer vestido de esa guisa.

Ella llevaba una gorra y unas gafas de sol baratas. Se sentía tan tonta como entusiasmada a la vez. Por una parte pensaba que lo correcto habría sido revelar que todo el asunto del compromiso era una farsa, y por otra, que la aventura podía ser muy divertida.

Habían salido separados por la parte trasera del edificio, habían dejado los coches en el estacionamiento y se habían reunido veinte minutos después en el paseo junto al río. El parque estaba lleno de gente corriendo, familias de paseo, perros y niños jugando con los patos. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles que bordeaban el paseo.

Serena se relajó en la paz de la naturaleza hasta que Darien se acercó y la tomó de la mano. Lo hizo con suavidad, dándole la posibilidad de apartarse si quería.

Pero no lo hizo. Sorprendentemente, se sentía bien caminando de la mano de Darien y él también parecía estar a gusto. Por un momento, Serena pensó en su padre.

—Hoy estás preciosa —dijo él—. Me gusta verte así. Tranquila, informal y, casi me atrevería a decir, feliz.

Darien no se equivocaba, Serena estaba feliz. Lo miró de reojo y descubrió que se había quitado las gafas y la estaba contemplando con sumo interés.

Sonrió y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente tímida ante ese escrutinio. Le preocupaba que si la estudiaba demasiado, con seguridad encontraría algo que le desagradaría.

Las manos de Darien eran cálidas, firmes y reconfortantes y su contacto no revelaba prejuicio ni rechazo alguno, sólo aprobación. A ella se le aceleró el corazón. Levantó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada inquieta de su compañero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, muy bien —asintió Serena.

Ella estaba mucho más que bien y eso era lo que la ponía nerviosa. Le gustaba estar con él; le gustaba tomarlo de la mano; le gustaba ver la sonrisa sensual en su rostro.

—¿Tu vida siempre ha estado tan invadida? —quiso saber ella—. ¿Con periodistas a tu alrededor y fotógrafos desesperados por una imagen tuya?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo durante la época en que hacía los anuncios para Cereales Grabble. Después, cuando inventé la técnica Shields y cuando salvé al hijo del senador McConelly.

Darien tenía sentimientos contradictorios sobre ser una celebridad. Sabía que le había dado oportunidades que no habría tenido de otra manera pero, a la vez, era una vida plagada de relaciones superficiales. Prefería la medicina a la actuación, Houston a Hollywood, y a Serena por encima de cualquier actriz famosa.

El último pensamiento, y los fuertes sentimientos que contenía, lo asustó.

Ella se detuvo junto a una cerca llena de flores rojas, se volvió hacia él y le tocó el entrecejo.

—Cuando te concentras mucho se te hace una pequeña arruga aquí.

Los dedos de Serena le transmitieron un río de fuego por todo el cuerpo y la cercanía de sus pieles lo hizo temblar. La recorrió con la mirada; desde las sandalias que llevaba en los pies, a los vaqueros azules que le realzaban las curvas, pasando por la camiseta roja que permitía adivinar unos senos adorables hasta la gorra deportiva con que se había cubierto la cabeza. Se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a cansarse de mirarla. Imaginaba que si la contemplaba durante horas seguiría encontrando cosas fascinantes. Acto seguido, levantó un brazo, le quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Quiero ver tus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Serena, alarmada y llevándose una mano a la cara—. ¿Tengo algo mal? ¿Se me ha corrido el maquillaje?

—No hay nada malo. Sólo necesitaba ver esos preciosos ojos azules.

Ella respondió al cumplido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Darien se le hizo un nudo en el estómago por la emoción. Adoraba alegrarla de esa manera.

De pronto, un pensamiento le nubló la mirada. Tenía que calmarse y recordar que su noviazgo con Serena era una farsa; que ella no quería ser su esposa; que no se amaban; que no eran almas gemelas; que sólo estaba ayudando a una amiga y que debía quitarse de la cabeza esas ideas y volver la libido a su lugar.

No obstante, aunque asumía que entre ellos no habría nada permanente, se preguntaba por qué no podía disfrutar del momento. A fin de cuentas, no había nada de malo en ello y nadie tenía por qué salir lastimado.

Abrió la boca para dejar a un lado las reglas, para decirle que estaban caminando por una cuerda floja y que bastaba un mal movimiento para que ambos cayeran al vacío sin red. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

Estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros; el pecho de Serena estaba casi pegado al suyo, y no faltaba mucho para que sus barbillas se rozaran. Ella lo estaba mirando con aquellos ojos que revelaban a una persona franca e inteligente, independiente y fuerte, resuelta y con principios. Darien sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

No podía estar enamorándose de ella. Él no. Sólo se había desequilibrado un poco y se había dejado tentar por aquellos ojos color índigo. Necesitaba unos segundos para tranquilizarse y recobrar la compostura.

La tomó de la mano y, al oír el ligero gemido de Serena por el contacto, sintió que le hervía la sangre. La repentina ternura en el rostro de su compañera arrasó todas sus defensas.

En aquel momento, Darien se preguntó cuál era el problema de que no fueran almas gemelas, de que no fueran a casarse y de que todo fuera un circo montado para complacer a los padres de Serena. Tenía ganas de rodearla con sus brazos, de abrazarla y de acariciarle la barbilla. De hecho, se moría por quitarse el sombrero, inclinar la cabeza y capturar aquellos labios brillantes para unirlos a los suyos una y otra vez hasta hacerla suplicar que quería más.

Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse y dar un paso atrás, Serena lo miró y, una vez más, Darien se encontró cautivo en la profundidad de aquellos ojos seductores.

—No tienes que besarme —susurró ella—. Quiero decir, si no hay nadie cerca para vernos. No quiero que finjamos entre nosotros. De lo contrario, cuando acabemos con esta farsa todo será muy confuso.

Lo cierto era que, para entonces, Darien ya estaba lo bastante confundido como para estar replanteándose la ruptura de su falso compromiso.

Había llegado a Texas para comenzar una nueva vida y, en cambio, se había encontrado repitiendo sus viejas malas costumbres, escapando de los mismos fotógrafos y ayudando a alguna bella damisela en apuros. El mismo maldito héroe de siempre.

Con todo, no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Bien al contrario, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió los labios para corresponder al beso. Estaban tan cerca que Darien podía sentir el corazón de Serena batiéndose contra su pecho.

Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando; qué era esa intensa energía que había entre ellos. No sabía si sólo era una consecuencia de la adrenalina que les causaba la aventura o si se trataba de algo más; de una atracción irresistible que los arrojaba a los brazos del otro.

Estaban tan abstraídos con el beso que no notaron que un hombre con varias cámaras al hombro se había acercado a ellos y había comenzado a tomarles fotografías. Detrás de él, venía una mujer muy atractiva, vestida con un traje de falda corta y unos zapatos de tacón. Tenía un grabador en una mano y un micrófono en la otra.

—Soy Amanda Jacobs de la revista Mirando a las estrellas —dijo la mujer—. Darien, ¿podrías dedicarnos unos minutos?

Él se estremeció. Odiaba exponer a Serena a semejante invasión de su intimidad. Le tomó la mano instintivamente. Lo único que le preocupaba era protegerla a cualquier precio.

—Corre —dijo—, podemos dejarlos atrás. Se separaron y comenzaron a correr entre los bancos del parque seguidos por la bandada de palomas que levantó el vuelo a su paso. Los tacones de Amanda Jacobs comenzaron a repicar contra el pavimento, aunque pronto, tanto ella como su fotógrafo de mediana edad cayeron redondos al suelo.

Darien y Serena siguieron adelante, esquivaron el lago y los puestos de venta de comidas rápidas y se mezclaron entre un grupo de jóvenes que tomaba el sol.

Sólo entonces, Darien volvió la vista atrás. El fotógrafo estaba doblado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y Amanda Jacobs estaba ocupada reprendiéndolo, pero Serena y él no se detuvieron. Siguieron corriendo tomados de la mano.

Ella le seguía el ritmo pero no estaba agitada. Tenía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, las mejillas coloradas y se sentía, total y absolutamente, radiante.

Se dio cuenta de que le divertía escapar de la prensa. Se sentía una niña corriendo desnuda por el patio sin ninguna preocupación que no fuera evitar que la atraparan. No podía dejar de reír y sus carcajadas llenaban el aire. Jamás había sentido tanta libertad.

No estaba segura de si esa sensación era por el juego alocado al que estaban jugando, por el hecho de que por fin se había ganado el respeto de su padre, o, sencillamente, porque Darien la hacía sentirse libre.

Cuando se volvió a mirarlo, él le apretó la mano, le guiñó el ojo con picardía y a ella se le hinchó el pecho de felicidad. Darien soltó una carcajada y Serena se estremeció. Era un sonido hermoso, estaban riendo juntos; riendo, mirándose y anhelando algo inexplicable.

Él estaba tan atento a ella que no vio la señal que había en el camino.

—¡Cuidado, Darien! —gritó Serena.

Pero fue demasiado tarde y el poste le dio de lleno en el vientre. Por la fuerza del impacto, le soltó la mano a Serena, perdió el sombrero, dio media vuelta en el aire y terminó en el suelo, boca arriba y viendo la cara de preocupación de su compañera.

Tumbado sobre el césped, Darien maldijo mentalmente y pensó que debía parecer un personaje de caricaturas. Si quería impresionar a Serena no podría haber escogido una forma más torpe de hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, dándole golpecitos en las mejillas—. Darien, dime algo.

A él le faltaba el aire y no podía pronunciar palabra, pero podía mirar.

Se concentró en los ojos de Serena y trató de transmitirle que estaba bien.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y, sin querer, le hizo cosquillas al rozarle la nariz con el cabello.

—Lo siento tanto…

—No —dijo él, resoplando y apoyándose en un codo—. No te preocupes.

A Serena se le escapó una lágrima que se deslizó hasta los labios de Darien. El sabor salado en la boca le dio fuerzas. Aquello era muy importante y tenía que hacerle saber lo maravillosa que era.

—Pero… —balbuceó ella.

—Ssss… Deja de culparte por todo. Has estado haciéndote cargo de cosas que no te correspondían durante demasiados años.

—¿Soy tan transparente?

Al ver la expresión confundida de Serena, a Darien se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Eres una persona genial, Serena. Hermosa, amable, inteligente, una médico brillante. Si tu padre no puede ver eso, entonces es un ciego estúpido que no merece tu cariño.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, ella se secó las lágrimas y sonrió con tanta dulzura que a Darien se le aceleró el corazón.

—Lo sé —aseguró.

Él se moría por probar aquellos labios otra vez. La empujó hacia abajo con delicadeza; ella apoyó una rodilla a cada lado y recostó el pecho sobre el de Darien.

Estaban cadera contra cadera, sosteniéndose la mirada. La presión del cuerpo de Serena lo volvía loco de deseo. En aquel momento, no importaba nada salvo que él era un hombre y ella la mujer a la que ese hombre deseaba.

—¿Dónde estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran? —murmuró.

Serena acercó la boca y lo besó. Su lengua era salvaje y dulce a la vez, su aliento cálido y su sabor delicioso. A Darien se le pasaron cientos de ideas e imágenes por la cabeza. Pensamientos eróticos que incluían algunas de sus fantasías más reprimidas.

Justo entonces, un sonido seco y reiterado llamó su atención.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —exclamó él.

Volvieron las cabezas al unísono y descubrieron al reportero sonriendo y tomándoles fotografías en una situación muy comprometida.

Amanda Jacobs estaba arrodillada junto a ellos. Con el mayor descaro del mundo, le puso el micrófono en la cara a Serena y preguntó:

—Cariño, ¿por qué no le cuentas al mundo lo bueno que es en la cama el soltero más codiciado del país?

**No que no le gustaba Darien, pues?, pobre Serena además de preocupada acosada por los paparazzi.**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena miró el anillo que Darien le había puesto en el dedo aquella tarde, en el centro comercial. Tenía una piedra preciosa engarzada en plata y lo habían comprado sólo para seguir con las apariencias. No significaba nada.

Sin embargo, Serena no dejaba de levantar la mano izquierda para mirarse la estúpida joya. Se preguntaba por qué no podía dejar de sentirse tan bien con él.

Tras conseguir escapar por segunda vez de la persistente Amanda Jacobs, habían ido a comer a una pizzería que se había puesto de moda y había sido la mejor pizza que había comido en su vida. Más tarde, habían ido a una tienda de videojuegos y se habían pasado horas como si fueran dos adolescentes. Además, se habían sacado fotos juntos en una cabina y Serena había escogido una en la que ambos sacaban la lengua y la llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. En la imagen, parecía otra persona. Tonta, despreocupada y aniñada.

—Nuestra foto oficial de compromiso —dijo Darien.

En aquel momento, Serena experimentó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Comenzó a fantasear con la posibilidad de tener una relación real con él, pero se reprimió enseguida. No podía permitirse esas ideas, aunque sólo fueran parte del juego.

—De modo que esto es estar comprometida con Darien Shields — comentó.

—Para bien o para mal, supongo que así es.

Empezaba a anochecer y caminaron juntos hasta su edificio. Al llegar, vieron que el contingente de periodistas seguía apostado en la entrada.

—Son más persistentes que las moscas —protestó él, en voz baja.

—Esto es una locura.

—Pero en algún momento tendremos que enfrentamos a ellos. ¿Estás lista?

Serena asintió.

Acto seguido, se tomaron de la mano y soportaron el acoso de la prensa. Darien la rodeó con un brazo mientras se abrían camino entre la multitud ansiosa. Una vez dentro y con la puerta bien cerrada, Serena se volvió para mirar el tumulto a través de la ventana.

—¿No te alegra que no vayamos a casarnos realmente? ¿Puedes imaginar el delirio que supondría una boda?

—No —aseguró ella, con total sinceridad—. No puedo.

Entonces, a través de las cortinas vio algo en la calle que le paralizó el corazón de terror. Se aferró a la manga de Darien y exclamó:

—Oh, no, aquí viene mi propia porción de locura.

Desde un coche blanco estacionado en la acera, Ikuko y un hombre sonriente de cara redonda al que Serena no conocía venían cargados de cajas y se dirigían alegremente hacia la entrada. Los periodistas se les prendieron como mosquitos.

—Tenemos que evitar que abra la boca —afirmó ella—. En cuanto empieza a hablar no hay forma de callarla.

Decidida a amordazar a su madre antes de que comenzara con su perorata eterna, Serena abrió la puerta.

—Entra, madre. ¡Deprisa!

Ikuko la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Querida, ¿no te parece fantástico? Todos quieren preguntarme sobre ti.

Los reporteros estaban disparando sus cámaras y sus preguntas. Serena tomó a su madre y a su compañero del brazo y los arrastró adentro, mientras Darien cerraba la puerta del edificio de un portazo. Después, empujó a todos hacia el ascensor y le quitó las pesadas cajas de las manos a Ikuko.

Una vez en el apartamento, la madre de Serena hizo las presentaciones.

—Hija, Darien, éste es Sam Pinkerton.

El hombre sonrió y dejó las cajas en el suelo para darles la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte, Serena. Igual a ti, Darien.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

A Serena no le gustaba la manera en que su madre miraba a aquel hombre. Parecía como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo.

—Bueno, cariño, es una historia sorprendente —replicó Ikuko, sonrojada—. Sam y yo nos conocimos en el instituto, pero su familia se mudó y perdimos el contacto. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando anoche, mientras buscaba un organizador de bodas en la guía telefónica, encontré el nombre de Sam. Así que lo llamé para ver si en efecto era el Sam Pinkerton que pensaba y me encontré con que Sam había enviudado y tenía tres hijas a su cargo. Cuando su esposa murió, siguió con su negocio de organización de bodas y bautizos. Jenny, la hija mayor, va a tener un hijo en Navidad. ¿No te parece fantástico?

Serena se preguntó si Sam había sido el novio de su madre en el instituto. Ikuko no había dicho nada que hiciera suponer algo semejante pero el hecho era que no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Hemos traído algunas muestras de su trabajo —dijo la madre, señalando las cajas con un ademán ampuloso—. No imaginas las cosas que se pueden hacer. Puedes tener una boda renacentista en la que todos vengan vestidos de época. O puedes casarte en un globo aerostático sobre el océano. O puedes montar el altar en el carrusel de un parque de atracciones.

—Madre, no quisiera ser ruda con el señor Pinkerton, pero éste no es el momento ni el lugar. No nos casaremos en la Inglaterra del siglo XVII ni en un globo ni en un circo ni nada de eso.

—Creo que los has abrumado con tu entusiasmo, Ikuko —opinó Sam —. Quizás necesitan más tiempo.

—Tienes razón —admitió la mujer, avergonzada—. Tengo tendencia a emocionarme con los planes.

Serena se quedó mirándola boquiabierta. Jamás había visto a su madre ceder tan fácilmente y no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando. Sam sonrió y declaró:

—Vuestra boda puede ser sencilla o elaborada según vuestro deseo.

Obviamente, con todo lo que está sucediendo en la puerta no estáis de humor para hablar de los arreglos en este momento. Sólo os dejaré mis cajas para que podáis verlas cuando os apetezca.

—¿No podríamos al menos mostrarles la fabulosa habitación nupcial del hotel de Australia? —suplicó Ikuko.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —contestó el hombre acariciándole un brazo.

Serena notó lo mucho que se parecían. Los dos eran de baja estatura y con sonrisas idénticas. Parecían dos muñecos gemelos. Era increíble.

Por un momento, se preguntó qué estaba pasando con el mundo. La puerta de su casa estaba llena de fotógrafos; su padre la había invitado a cenar; su madre se había encontrado con un viejo y, al parecer, muy querido amigo. Y además, estaba Darien, que la besaba como si la deseara de verdad.

Su mundo estaba virando a gran velocidad y no sabía cómo recuperar el control, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar.

—Si me disculpáis… —dijo, dirigiéndose a todos—. Necesito estar sola.

Durante el horrible espectáculo que siguió a la difusión de su supuesto compromiso el trabajo se convirtió en la única salvación para Serena. Se mantuvo atareada ofreciéndose para tareas adicionales sólo para mantener la mente ocupada y el cuerpo alejado del pequeño consultorio que compartía con Darien.

El lunes había ido a cenar con su padre y luego a elegir las invitaciones para la fiesta. Había intentado armarse de coraje para decirle la verdad pero por primera vez en su vida él le había hablado como a un igual y había sido una experiencia demasiado intensa como para atreverse a arruinarla con malas noticias.

El martes, la cantidad de periodistas había crecido y todos estaban desesperados por ver a la mujer que había robado el corazón de Darien Shields. Se había visto obligada a llevar gafas oscuras todo el tiempo, a mantener la cabeza gacha y a repetir una y otra vez que no haría comentarios. Si aquello era la fama, definitivamente, prefería el anonimato y no le extrañaba que Darien hubiera huido de Hollywood.

El miércoles, al llegar a la clínica pasó por el mostrador de recepción a averiguar si había algún recado para ella.

—Buenos días, doctora Tsukino —la saludó la recepcionista.

—Hola, Annie.

—Le ha destrozado el corazón a todas las enfermeras, ¿sabe? Nos ha robado a nuestro galán de los pasillos.

Serena pensó en contestarle que no se preocupara porque muy pronto Darien volvería a estar a entera disposición de todas, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, la idea de que estuviera con otras mujeres la entristeció y no entendía por qué si, a fin de cuentas, ella no quería comprometerse de verdad con Darien. Lo cierto era que estaba confundida y que su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos contradictorios. Por una parte, no se le ocurría que pudiera haber un hombre más encantador que Darien con el que planear casarse. Aunque por otra, recordaba que siempre había evitado los compromisos porque se consideraba una mujer independiente y lo bastante inteligente como para no necesitar a un hombre a su lado para sentirse realizada. Con todo, no podía negar que Darien se estaba convirtiendo en una tentación cada vez más irresistible.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar la mente y le preguntó a Annie:

—¿Algún mensaje?

—¿Alguno? Tengo un montón de mensajes.

La recepcionista buscó bajo su escritorio y sacó una caja llena de pedazos de papel.

—¿Todos esos mensajes son de los pacientes?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—De la prensa, entonces… —suspiró Serena, resignada.

—Sí. Y hay un mensaje de su madre. Tiene un té especial que quisiera que pruebe. Aparentemente, sirve para estimular la fertilidad.

Serena no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Si vuelve a llamar, dile que estoy ocupada y que no puedo atenderla.

—¿Y qué hago con los demás?

Serena respiró hondo.

—No quiero que la locura de los periodistas afecte nuestro trabajo. Sólo dame los que tengan alguna información de los pacientes. Puedes tirar el resto a la basura.

Annie buscó entre los mensajes y sacó un pedazo de papel.

—¿Quiere decir que no va a concederles una entre vista a los de Noche de Espectáculos?

—No. Ni a ellos, ni a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a la revista Gente?

—No, Annie.

—Y supongo que esta oferta para posar en Playboy está fuera de discusión, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué? Dame eso —exclamó Serena, quitándole el papel de las manos —. ¡Por Dios, esto es el colmo! —Después, estrujó el papel y lo arrojó al cubo de la basura.

—Sólo información relacionada con los pacientes, ¿de acuerdo? — agregó.

—Sí, doctora.

Con gesto indignado, Serena se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo para buscar la tranquilidad de su consultorio. Cuando decidió fingir que era la novia de Darien, no tenía noción del embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo. Lo único que quería era lograr que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella y lo que había conseguido era estar en medio de un circo de tres pistas sin maestro de ceremonias. Fiestas de compromiso e invitaciones grabadas. Tés fertilizantes y futuras abuelas desquiciadas. Fotógrafos que la acechaban.

De no haber sido porque estaba aterrorizada, se habría reído a carcajadas.

La princesa de hielo convertida en la reina de las chicas de portada. Lo mirase por dónde lo mirase, era ridículo. Pero en medio de tanta locura, había una pequeña grieta de placer que la atravesaba por completo. Por primera vez en su vida la reconocían por algo que no tenía que ver con la medicina. Era extraño pero se sentía femenina y deseada.

Y todo, gracias a Darien.

El jueves por la mañana llegó al consultorio y lo encontró de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia el aparcamiento. Al verlo, se quedó sin aliento y sintió que un millar de mariposas le revoloteaban en el estómago. Los hombros de Darien estaban perfilados por la luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las cortinas apenas abiertas.

Era increíblemente guapo y no era difícil entender por qué atraía la atención de los fotógrafos. No había nada feo en él; hasta tal punto que había logrado conquistar el corazón y la imaginación del padre de Serena, hazaña por la que merecía una medalla al mérito civil.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, se volvió para mirarla.

—Hola —dijo, suavemente—. ¿Cómo estás soportando la locura?

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, conmovida por su interés—. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? Estoy tan apenada por todo esto…

Él se encogió de hombros con naturalidad aunque se le notaba el cansancio en los ojos. Serena sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez, ya estás asumiendo la responsabilidad por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa.

—Parte de la culpa es mía.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No puedo escapar de mi fama. No importa lo mucho que lo intente —aseguró, resignado—. Sólo quiero ser un buen médico pero con todo este revuelo en medio…

—Eres un médico excelente.

Darien prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Quieren hacerme una entrevista para Playgirl. ¿Lo puedes creer?

—¿Si lo puedo creer? —repitió Serena, con una sonrisa irónica—. Playboy quiere que pose para su próximo número.

—Me dejas atónito. No posarás, ¿verdad?

—¿Te molestaría?

—Soy tu prometido —gruñó él, bromeando. —¿Qué piensas?

Antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada, sonó el intercomunicador de Darien y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para atender la llamada.

—Buenos días, Darien —dijo Peter Jackson al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Serena está contigo?

—Sí.

—Espléndido. ¿Puedo veros a ambos en mi oficina?

—Vamos para allá —afirmó Darien.

—Tenemos problemas —declaró ella.

—Aguarda un momento. No saques conclusiones apresuradas, quizás sólo quiere felicitarnos por nuestras inminentes nupcias.

—Sí, o quizás quiera confesarnos que es Papá Noel. Creo que está harto de que el aparcamiento esté lleno de periodistas.

Darien la tomó de la mano.

—No hagamos especulaciones. Mejor, vayamos a verlo para averiguar qué quiere.

Al llegar al despacho de Peter lo encontraron sentado en su escritorio. Cuando los vio atravesar la puerta les sonrió levemente y les indicó que se sentaran, cosa que ambos hicieron sin decir una palabra.

—Creo que es maravilloso que os hayáis enamorado —afirmó Peter—, pero espero que vuestra relación no se convierta en un problema para la clínica y que no os impida seguir trabajando como equipo.

—Puedo asegurarte que nuestra relación no va a afectar a nuestro trabajo —manifestó Serena.

Darien sabía que tener que mentirle a Peter era mortal para ella. Dejar que su padre creyera que estaban comprometidos era una cosa, pero perpetuar la farsa era demasiado. Entendía el conflicto que representaba para Serena. Por una parte, era una mujer extremadamente honesta con una moral muy alta y por otra, seguía siendo una niña dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por ganarse el afecto y la atención de su padre aunque eso significara tener que atentar contra sus propios principios.

—Es bueno oírlo —dijo Peter, inclinándose hacia adelante—. De todas formas, temo que el caos de la prensa ya está creando cierto alboroto. Nuestros pacientes están teniendo dificultades para entrar por culpa de esos periodistas.

—El circo de la prensa es exclusivamente culpa mía —se disculpó Darien —. Si no fuera por mi pasado famoso, no estarían interesados en mis planes de matrimonio.

A él mismo le resultaba extraño pensarse como un novio. A fin de cuentas, sólo estaba ayudando a una amiga. Por un momento pensó en su historia con Esmeralda y se estremeció. No obstante, recordó que esta vez se trataba de Serena y que no iba a casarse realmente con ella.

—Creo que deberíais tomaros unos días libres hasta que haya pasado el escándalo —sugirió Peter.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella, angustiada.

—Es por el bien de nuestros pacientes.

—¿Pero qué pasará con nuestras consultas? —preguntó Darien.

—No os preocupéis. Phil y yo nos haremos cargo de vuestros pacientes esta semana —dijo Jackson mientras le entregaba una llave a Darien—. Tengo una casa de fin de semana en el lago Travis. Está a vuestra disposición. Tomaos el resto de la semana y consideradlo como un regalo de bodas anticipado.

—Peter, es demasiado, no podemos aceptarlo —afirmó Darien.

Acto seguido, le devolvió la llave a su jefe. La idea de pasar una semana a solas con Serena le resultaba muy tentadora. Con todo, no podía aceptar.

—Mis motivos son de lo más egoístas —replicó Peter—. Teneros fuera de la ciudad es lo mejor para la clínica y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. La casa está equipada con comida y provisiones. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Darien respiró hondo. Otra vez estaba en la situación de siempre; escapando de los medios, jugando estúpidamente al escondite. Todo aquello de lo que creía haberse librado estaba de vuelta en su vida, pero esta vez no estaba solo y no era justo someter a Serena a tanta presión. No merecía que la acosaran hasta el punto de obligarla a alejarse de lo que más amaba: su trabajo.

La miró de reojo y notó que tenía las manos tan apretadas contra los brazos de la silla que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

Obviamente, no deseaba marcharse a ninguna parte.

—La verdad, Peter, es que no podemos aceptar —insistió él.

—Lo siento, Darien, Serena —replicó su jefe—, pero no estoy en condiciones de aceptar vuestra negativa. Para proteger a la clínica y a vuestras propias carreras, es necesario que os marchéis de la ciudad hasta que las cosas se enfríen un poco. Lo lamento, pero debo insistir.

Mientras preparaba la maleta, Serena sentía que el cerebro le iba a estallar en mil pedazos. La ilusionaba pasar tres días y tres noches a solas con Darien y, a la vez, estaba aterrorizada por lo que eso podía suponer.

Se sentía presionada por dos fuerzas opuestas; una la arrojaba al terreno de la culpa y la otra, al de las fantasías. Jamás había experimentado algo semejante y se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando.

—¿No te parece maravilloso? Estás a punto de irte a pasar unos días de vacaciones con el médico más guapo del país —exclamó Rei, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio.

Molly y ella habían ido a visitarla y no dejaban de hacerle preguntas sobre el viaje. Serena adoraba a sus amigas pero en ocasiones podían ser muy fastidiosas.

—¿Crees que podría ser el elegido? —preguntó Molly, entrando en la habitación.

—Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, querida Molly, que no creo en todas esas estupideces del destino —protestó Serena, exasperada.

—¿No crees o no creerás?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya lo averiguarás —aseguró su amiga.

—Mira, Molly, no me ha atravesado la flecha de Cupido, ni una gitana me ha leído las manos, ni he sucumbido a las predicciones astrológicas y aun así puedo afirmar que Darien es encantador. Fin de la historia.

—Y vas a pasar tres días a solas con él —insistió Rei, sentándose en la cama.

—Si Darien no es especial para ti, ¿por qué te comportas de un modo tan raro? —presionó la otra.

—No me estoy comportando rara —negó Serena.

—Sí, sí lo estás haciendo —afirmaron las amigas al unísono.

Ella las miró como si estuvieran locas.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tarareas canciones románticas… —dijo Molly.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Qué no? Podría jurar que cuando entramos aquí estabas cantando un bolero.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

—Además —puntualizó Rei—, has comenzado a usar maquillaje.

—Y ropa sensual —agregó Molly.

Serena se dio cuenta de que se divertían haciéndola rabiar pero, en secreto, admitió la verdad. Últimamente, a pesar de la locura de los periodistas, se estaba sintiendo más relajada, libre y feliz. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que no era por Darien sino porque, por fin, se había ganado la aprobación de su padre.

Rei se inclinó sobre la maleta y comenzó a revisarla.

—A ver qué llevas. Traje de baño, pantaloncitos cortos, camisetas ajustadas… Sí, no hay duda de que has cambiado.

—¡Saca las manos de ahí! —la reprendió Serena, tratando de cerrar la maleta.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto?

Acto seguido, Rei extrajo un par de medias con liguero que Serena había comprado aquella tarde. Había sido un acto impulsivo; jamás en su vida había usado un liguero, no era su estilo, y no podía explicar por qué las había escogido. Sencillamente, se había dejado llevar.

—Dios mío. Tú con una prenda de lencería erótica… ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Es asombroso.

—Devuélveme eso.

Con cara de fastidio, Serena le quitó las medias rojas de las manos y las volvió a guardar en su maleta.

Rei se esforzó por mantener un gesto serio.

—Confío en que lleves preservativos además del liguero. En cuanto Darien te vea con eso, estarás perdida.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Serena va hacer el amor, Serena va a hacer el amor… —canturreó Rei.

Ella no había planeado acostarse con Darien. De hecho, cada vez que la idea le cruzaba por la cabeza, hacía lo imposible por borrarla. Pero no era una tarea fácil y, como ya tenía bastante trabajo intentando acallar sus fantasías, no podía soportar que sus mejores amigas se sumaran a la revuelta.

—Es hora de que os marcháis —dijo, con tono grave.

—Nos veremos cuando regreses —dijo Molly—. Diviértete y no hagas nada que nosotras no haríamos.

Serena las acompañó a la puerta sintiéndose extrañamente desconcertada y luego regresó a su dormitorio para terminar de hacer el equipaje.

Antes de cerrar la maleta pensó que tal vez debería hacer caso al consejo de Rei y llevar algunos preservativos por si acaso. Miró el reloj; Darien pasaría a recogerla en menos de media hora así que si quería ir a la tienda y regresar a tiempo, tendría que apresurarse. Sin pensarlo más, tomó las llaves del coche y corrió hacia la puerta.

En el camino, volvió a preguntarse qué diablos le estaba pasando.

**Aislados y solos, sin paparazzis que los vigilen? que irán a hacer estos dos pra entretenerse, muajajaja, XD**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Darien tenía un único objetivo en mente: que Serena se lo pasara bien. Era evidente que trabajaba demasiado y que necesitaba un poco de descanso y diversión. Sabía que si conseguía que se relajara como el domingo anterior, podrían encontrar una solución satisfactoria a su dilema.

En realidad, le gustaba pensar en Serena como su prometida. Tal vez, en exceso. Además, fantaseaba con hacer el amor con ella y la idea le resultaba extremadamente atractiva. Tanto, que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en eso. Y compartir el consultorio con ella se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura insoportable.

No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer para sobrevivir todos esos días, solos en la casa del lago, de modo que se le había ocurrido que lo mejor sería mantenerse ocupado y concentrarse en que Serena disfrutara de las vacaciones. Había organizado un plan riguroso y hecho todas las reservas.

Harían esquí acuático, nadarían y navegarían en canoa. Saldrían a caminar por los alrededores, pescarían y encenderían una fogata para cocinar lo que hubieran pescado. Y al anochecer, se tumbarían sobre el césped a mirar las estrellas.

Necesitaba estar ocupado con cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en la sensación de la piel suave y sensual de Serena, el sabor de sus labios tiernos y el sonido melodioso de su dulce risa.

El sábado por la noche, irían a un bar en la ciudad. La haría disfrutar de esos días o moriría en el intento.

Pero al final todos sus planes se malograron.

La lluvia comenzó en el preciso momento en que aparcaron junto a la puerta de la casa de Peter, el jueves por la noche. Veinte minutos después, habían deshecho los equipajes y explorado toda la casa.

No tardaron en descubrir que no había televisión, lo cual los dejaba sin nada que hacer salvo mirarse mutuamente. Y eso era un problema para Darien, porque mirarse en aquellos increíbles ojos bastaba para que la deseara con verdadera desesperación.

Serena parecía tan nerviosa como él y no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro. Encendió la radio y luego la apagó. Empezó a dar golpecitos con los dedos en la encimera de la cocina, respiró hondo y lo miró con detenimiento.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

—Sí —dijo Darien, tragando saliva.

Ella echó un vistazo por la ventana para contemplar lo que se adivinaba un bonito paisaje a pesar de la tormenta.

—Está lloviendo mucho —comentó.

—Sí.

—Espero que mañana el tiempo mejore.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Darien estaba pendiente de Serena. Se sentía embriagado por su perfume; el modo en que jugaba con su cabello lo hacía temblar de deseo y las miradas furtivas que le dirigía lo hacían morirse por tenerla entre los brazos para satisfacer la inquietud que había en sus ojos.

Cruzó la cocina para acercase a ella. Serena se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

—Darien, yo…

Él estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma de su cabello.

—¿Sí?

Darien no tenía intención de hablar con un tono tan ronco y sensual, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sin embargo, Serena no se asustó. Muy al contrario, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Después de un momento, él dio un paso atrás y, con el aliento entrecortado, dijo:

—Serena, no quiero que pienses que porque vamos a pasar tres días juntos y solos tiene que suceder algo más entre nosotros.

—Cállate y bésame.

Y él la besó. A fin de cuentas, no era quien para negarse a los caprichos de una dama.

Serena parecía poseída. Lo deseaba, quería que fuera suyo. Era tal la pasión que sentía que se preguntaba de dónde había salido aquel tamaño desenfreno. De pronto, comprendió que aquella pérdida de control absoluta era precisamente a lo que le había estado temiendo desde el momento en que supo que compartirían un consultorio.

Se sentía dominada por sus instintos más básicos; la fuerza de la naturaleza la arrojaba hacia la lujuria y el deseo. Le temblaba el cuerpo, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad y tenía el cerebro entumecido.

Durante un segundo, se preguntó si no estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia de la que más tarde se arrepentiría. Pero la duda le duró poco y se abandonó al placer del momento.

Darien volvió a apartarse.

—Serena —dijo, con la voz ronca—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

Él parecía estar asustado y complacido a la vez.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió.

—Darien, te deseo y creo que me deseas. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Cariño, te deseo desesperadamente, pero esto es muy importante para mí.

—¿En serio?

Serena estaba sorprendida. Imaginaba que él había tenido cientos de relaciones sexuales y suponía que se las tomaba más a la ligera.

—En serio —afirmó él.

A ella se le encendieron todas las alarmas y pensó que era el momento de echarse atrás. No obstante, no pudo contenerse y le acarició la mejilla. Darien había hecho mucho por ella. La había ayudado a relajarse y le había enseñado a no tomarse la vida tan en serio. Quería tenerlo cerca, que le acariciara y que la besara.

En realidad, se moría por hacer el amor con él y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a un deseo tan arrebatador.

Lo miró de reojo y vio que tenía una expresión tensa y asustadiza. No quedaba un solo atisbo de su confianza y despreocupación habitual. Al principio lo había juzgado mal y había creído que era alguien superficial.

Con el tiempo, había descubierto que Darien era un hombre al que le importaba la gente. De hecho, había demostrado con creces que ella le importaba lo suficiente como para simular que era su prometida, aún cuando sabía las complicaciones que le podía generar.

Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ningún hombre se había sacrificado tanto por ella y eso le planteaba una serie de dudas ineludibles. Se preguntaba si Darien era sencillamente un buen samaritano dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera o si acaso era una versión moderna de príncipe valiente que tras salvar a una damisela en apuros, le hacía el amor y se marchaba sonriendo en su corcel. No entendía por qué quería que estuviera segura de lo que iban a hacer y temía que, tal vez, se debiera a que el virtuoso príncipe tenía pensado alzar a la dama en brazos, besarla dulcemente y decirle lo especial que era para él.

No sabía cuál de los escenarios posibles le resultaba más estremecedor pero se dijo que, de momento, prefería dejar los finales felices a un lado para dedicarse a disfrutar de lo que aquella aventura de tres días podía depararle.

Por ejemplo, del placer que le recorría el cuerpo cuando Darien la besaba con labios, lengua y dientes. Cada roce era mágico y encendía llamaradas de pasión en su interior.

Serena comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y, cuando él interrumpió los besos para respirar, le susurró:

—Tengo tanta hambre de ti…

—Cariño, yo no sólo estoy hambriento por ti. Estoy famélico, desnutrido y sediento…

Acto seguido, Darien le acarició el pelo y la nuca. Al ver la intensidad con que la miraba, Serena gimió y se llevó una mano al estómago.

—Más —imploró—. Más…

Él accedió entusiasmado. Sus labios se fusionaron en un beso ardiente y desenfrenado. Entrelazaron sus lenguas y Darien comenzó a deslizarle las manos por la espalda, le dibujó la curva de la cintura con la yema de los dedos y siguió bajando hasta aferrarle el trasero con fiereza.

Las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena estaban a punto de estallar.

Podía sentir la erección de Darien, pujando por librarse de la cárcel del pantalón y apretándose firmemente contra su pubis.

Él gruñó y ella gimió complacida.

—Hazme el amor, Darien. Aquí, ahora… —suplicó Serena.

Sin dudarlo, él la recostó en el suelo y se rindieron al frenesí de la necesidad. Se desnudaron en un segundo; la ropa voló por la habitación y los zapatos rebotaron contra las paredes. La tormenta sacudía las ventanas de la casa pero estaban tan ensimismados que ni siquiera lo notaron.

Darien le recorrió la piel con los dedos, desde los hombros, pasando por los senos desnudos, hasta la curva del vientre y más abajo.

—Quién hubiera dicho —comentó él mientras le quitaba el liguero—, que usabas lencería erótica.

—¿Y qué creías que usaba? ¿Calzoncillos de carcelero?

Darien sonrió.

—Algo así.

—¡Muy gracioso! —protestó ella, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Después, Darien se puso las medias en la cabeza. Se reían a carcajadas, gemían y no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse.

—Serena —murmuró él, mirándola con los ojos encendidos de deseo—, eres increíble.

—Tú también.

Ella no podría haber sido más sincera. Darien era todo lo que siempre había soñado. De hecho, era mucho mejor que sus mejores sueños. Jamás se había sentido tan bien y todavía le faltaba la parte más interesante.

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le deslizó la lengua cálida y húmeda por el centro de su feminidad, Serena dejó escapar un grito ahogado de placer.

Darien la lamió, besó y mordisqueó tratando de saciar su propio hambre y llevándola hacia un orgasmo intenso y electrizante.

Exhausta, jadeó y gimió el nombre de su amante como si fuera un mantra. Él la miró a los ojos y fue subiendo lentamente hacia los senos, besando cada centímetro de piel en el camino.

Una vez allí, empezó por humedecerle los pezones con la punta de la lengua para luego entregarse enteramente al juego con toda la generosidad de su boca. Serena se estremeció complacida y le acarició la cabeza con los dedos crispados por la tensión sexual. Estaba extasiada y apenas podía contener los estertores de placer. Su cuerpo era un solo músculo, tenso y desesperado.

Quería que entrara en ella y se lo dijo.

—Espera —replicó él, casi sin aliento—. No podemos.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo preservativos.

—Busca en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Darien sonrió.

—Eres una bruja pérfida y adorable.

Hicieron el amor en el suelo de la cocina. Serena sentía el frío de las baldosas contra su espalda y el calor del cuerpo de Darien sobre su pecho desnudo.

De la cocina pasaron al salón, cambiaron de posición y disfrutaron mutuamente en una silla. Serena estaba fascinada y rendida al goce desenfrenado.

A continuación, quitaron los cojines del sofá, Darien la acomodó sobre su regazo y se introdujo en ella lentamente. La casa se llenó con sus gemidos y el suelo de madera rechinó con sus movimientos rítmicos y ansiosos. Tenían el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. El aire olía a sexo y los besos eran cada vez más furiosos, intensos y apasionados.

En sus treinta y cinco años de vida, Darien jamás había experimentado nada semejante. Quería entrar en ella, ser ella, fusionarse hasta ser uno. La devoción que sentían por el otro se incrementaba con el paso de los minutos, llevándolos al borde de un territorio desconocido. Se deseaban tanto que parecía que nada bastaba para calmar su necesidad.

Él no sabía que el sexo podía ser así y nunca había pensado que Serena pudiera ser tan especial y compleja. Diosa, pagana, ángel y demonio a la vez. Había estado sola durante mucho tiempo, reprimiendo sus emociones, pero por fin se había rendido al deseo y estaba demostrando ser una amante maravillosa.

A Darien se le hinchaba el corazón de orgullo al pensar que la había ayudado a liberar su pasión. Era increíble y sentía que acaba de recibir el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

Ella era la personificación de sus fantasías. Lo que había estado esperando durante años. Un igual, una compañera, una mujer cuyos apetitos sexuales se complementaran con los suyos. Se sentía en medio del paraíso.

Habían hecho el amor en todas las habitaciones de la casa y, de no ser porque la lluvia no dejaba de caer, Darien no habría dudado en amarla a cielo abierto.

Cuando por fin llegaron al dormitorio, estaban exhaustos. Se acostaron en la cama y él la abrazó por la espalda, le cruzó un brazo por la cintura y se acurrucó detrás de ella como un escudo protector.

Serena se dio cuenta de que ningún hombre la había acariciado, venerado y apreciado de esa forma. Extasiada, se quedó recostada ahí, escuchando la respiración de su amante y deleitándose con su cercanía.

Antes de rendirse al sueño, llegó a una conclusión apabullante: nunca, en toda su vida, había sido tan feliz.

Durante dos días llovió sin parar, y durante esos dos días y noches, se limitaron a hacer el amor. A veces lo hacían de un modo romántico, tras una dulce seducción en la bañera y en medio de burbujas, velas y champán.

Otras, como la primera noche, eran dos fieras hambrientas y deseosas de llevarse al límite.

También estaba el estilo pícaro, bajo una improvisada tienda de campaña que habían montado en el salón. Primero habían jugado a ser la joven isleña y el marinero. Después, la bailarina y el atleta perdidos en la selva. Y más tarde, al vaquero y la hija del cacique apache.

Se habían duchado juntos. Habían revuelto la colección de discos de Peter y bailado con todo, desde Frank Sinatra a los Rolling Stones. Habían jugado a las cartas apostando sus ropas. Se habían reído como dos adolescentes mientras se daban de comer fresas y nata, ostras y aceitunas, miel y chocolate, y todo lo que hubiera en la nevera que se prestara al juego erótico. Serena no se cansaba de estar con él. Hacían el amor, comían, dormían y hacían el amor de nuevo.

Darien le pintaba las uñas de los pies y después hacían el amor. Le hacía un masaje en la espalda y hacían el amor. Le cepillaba el pelo y terminaban haciendo el amor.

Y ella lo dejaba hacer.

—Quiero mimarte, Serena —murmuró él—. Has estado privada de afecto demasiado tiempo y mereces que te adoren.

Al principio, a ella le costó relajarse y sentirse cómoda con la idea de que Darien se ocupara de ella. Le costaba aceptar que un hombre realmente quisiera hacerse cargo de sus necesidades. Pero en cuanto él le masajeó la espalda, le aplicó laca roja en las uñas y le cepilló el pelo, se entregó al placer de ser consentida como una princesa.

Tenía treinta años y se había pasado casi toda la vida reprimiendo su sexualidad. Gracias a Darien se había permitido dar rienda suelta a su deseo y el estallido liberador había sido un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. En toda su existencia no había nada comparable a ese fin de semana. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz, ni siquiera el día en el que se había licenciado.

Se estaba divirtiendo mucho y en ningún momento se había sentido culpable ni cuestionado alguno de sus actos. De hecho, empezaba a preocuparse porque no sabía qué pasaba con su conciencia. Se preguntaba dónde había dejado la veta racional y práctica que la caracterizaba y que constantemente la hacía pensar que el trabajo duro era bueno y la diversión era mala.

Aunque, en verdad, más que preocuparse, Serena estaba disfrutando de aquella especie de vacaciones de sí misma.

Cuando se despertó el domingo, el sol estaba brillando en lo alto y aún tenía el maravilloso olor de Darien en la piel. Se desperezó alegremente y volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Estaba convencida de que era temprano y se sobresaltó al ver que ya habían pasado varias horas desde el mediodía.

Desde su época de estudiante no había dormido hasta tan tarde. Se sentó en la cama y estaba a punto de levantarse pero Darien la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

—Quédate un rato más —dijo—. No hay prisa.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—Bueno, pero no tardes.

—Lo prometo —afirmó ella, con una risita nerviosa.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo. Le brillaban los ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto sensualmente. Sonrió y, casi sin pensar, se dijo que tenía el aspecto de una mujer enamorada.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Una parte de ella saltaba de felicidad y la otra, se negaba a admitir la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada.

—Serena… —la reclamó Darien, con voz cantarina.

Al oírlo pronunciar su nombre se le puso la piel de gallina. Se apresuró a salir del cuarto de baño y lo encontró recostado en la cama, destapado y en una pose provocativa. Serena se sintió repentinamente acalorada.

Él la llamó con un dedo.

—Ven aquí, mi vida.

Y ella fue.

Darien estaba tenso y excitado. Se acercó a ella y poniendo voz de galán de telenovelas, dijo:

—Mi amor, parece que han pasado años desde que estuvimos juntos.

Acto seguido, hicieron el amor por enésima vez.

Después, Serena recostó la cabeza sobre un brazo de Darien, agitada por la profundidad de sus emociones.

No podía negar que el sexo entre ellos era algo fabuloso. De hecho, era tan fabuloso que no existían palabras suficientes para definirlo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos. No estaban comprometidos de verdad ni iban a llegar a ninguna parte.

Sencillamente, habían compartido un maravilloso fin de semana juntos y era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Pero por mucho que intentara convencerse de esa idea, lo cierto era que Serena es muy confundida. Por un lado, fantaseaba con despertarse cada día con Darien a su lado y por otro, se maldecía por no haber medido antes las consecuencias de dejarse arrastrar por el deseo. En el fondo, sabía que lo que sentía por él era mucho más que una mera atracción sexual y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, empezaba a pensar que estaba enamorada.

Respiró hondo, volvió la cabeza hacia un costado y vio que Darien la estaba observando con detenimiento. Era increíblemente guapo y a Serena le bastaba con mirarlo para sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Él le deslizó un dedo por el puente de la nariz.

—Estás pensando algo y tengo la impresión de que se trata de algo importante. ¿Te apetece hablar sobre ello?

Serena se sintió conmovida por lo mucho que la conocía; era algo excitante, halagador y aterrador a la vez. No obstante, movió la cabeza en sentido negativo. Habían pasado unos días maravillosos pero se había terminado. La aventura de fin de semana había llegado a su fin; el trabajo y las responsabilidades del mundo real los estaban esperando.

Serena comenzó a sentirse inquieta. El hechizo que Darien había tejido sobre ella se deshilachaba cuando pensaba en regresar a la civilización, a la gente y a sus expectativas. Su padre quería un yerno famoso; su madre quería nietos; Rei y Molly, una boda triple; y Peter Jackson, que los periodistas desaparecieran de la clínica.

Al parecer, todos sabían lo que querían, menos ella.

Darien estaba recostado a su lado, apoyado sobre un codo y contemplándola con atención. Serena lo miró a los ojos y sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Lo que ella quería era a Darien. Y no sólo sexualmente.

Quería reírse y llorar con él; quería tener aventuras con él y amarlo con cada centímetro de su ser.

Darien le guiñó un ojo, sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el estómago.

Serena se estremeció sin querer.

En ese preciso momento comprendió que estaba enamorada de él.

El impacto de la certeza le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. No podía permitirse enamorarse de él. No debía. No, en ese momento. No, de un colega. Justo entonces estaba empezando a crecer profesionalmente y su carrera era muy importante para ella. No tenía tiempo para el amor. No había espacio para Darien en su vida.

Asustada, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa.

—¿Adónde vas? —murmuró Darien.

—Es domingo por la tarde.

—¿Y qué?

—Tenemos que estar en el trabajo por la mañana. Tengo ropa que lavar y tardaremos un par de horas en llegar a Houston, así que…

—Tranquila, te estás preocupando por nada.

Darien hablaba calmado y con absoluta naturalidad, como si entre ellos no hubiera cambiado nada. Serena no pudo evitar molestarse ante su placidez. No podía creer que él no viera lo que estaba pasando y que no supiera lo horrible que era todo. Se habían prometido no lastimarse pero, por donde lo mirase, el dolor estaba presente.

Darien se arrodilló sobre la cama y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros. Al sentir el contacto, Serena gimió para sus adentros. No le habría costado nada volver a la cama con él y perder el control de nuevo. Sin embargo, sabía que la pérdida de control era lo que la había llevado a la situación angustiosa en la que se encontraba.

—Estás enfadada —dijo él, percibiendo el malestar—. Habla conmigo, por favor.

Consciente de que las manos de Darien sobre sus hombros eran una tentación irresistible para ella, Serena se apartó con delicadeza y fingió que buscaba algo.

—¿Enfadada? No, estoy bien. Bien. ¿Has visto mi ropa interior?

—Serena, no te escapes de esto. De nosotros.

—¿Escapar? ¿Quién se está escapando? —negó ella, con tono firme—. Tengo cosas que hacer, eso es todo. Lugares a los que ir. No puedo pasarme la vida holgazaneando en la cama contigo.

Serena encontró las medias en un rincón de la habitación, no las usaba desde el jueves y tuvo que forcejear para poder ponérselas. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que se las estaba poniendo al revés.

Maldijo, respiró hondo, se quitó el liguero y volvió a intentarlo. Él la estaba observando atentamente y ella lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, angustiado.

Acto seguido, Darien salió de la cama y cruzó la habitación para ubicarse frente a Serena. En el camino, se había puesto los pantalones y una camiseta, y ella agradeció no tener que lidiar con la distracción de su desnudez.

—Hasta hace un minuto estábamos disfrutando —continuó él—, pasándolo divinamente y, al minuto siguiente, estás desesperada por irte como si se incendiara la casa.

Serena pensó en la posibilidad de decirle que lo que pasaba era que él había trastocado su mundo por completo y que estaba aturdida y asustada.

Pero no lo hizo.

—No pasa nada —afirmó, sin levantar la vista.

Darien la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué? —insistió, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Serena estaba tan angustiada que le dolía el pecho. Se le aceleró el corazón, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se le aflojaron las rodillas. Si Darien no la hubiera tomado de la cintura, se habría caído al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, con voz ronca—. Estás pálida.

Serena lo odió por preocuparse por ella. Le apartó la mano, retrocedió tres pasos y se chocó contra la pared. Sabía lo que él quería, pero no estaba lista para esa intimidad, esa cercanía; no se sentía preparada para estar en pareja y no estaba segura de si podría llegar a convertirse en la mujer que veía reflejada en los ojos de Darien.

—Estoy asustada, ¿de acuerdo? —admitió—. Me siento como una gallina asustada.

Serena hizo la mímica de una gallina cacareando con la esperanza de que la broma sirviera para cambiarle el humor. Pero fue en vano.

En cambio, a Darien se le dibujó una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Asustada de qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No convirtamos esto en un drama nacional.

—¡No seas tan críptica, maldita sea! Habla conmigo.

Serena nunca lo había visto perder la calma ni reaccionar tan enérgicamente. Era emocionante y desconcertante a la vez porque, a fin de cuentas, probaba que no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

Darien se acercó a ella, dejando sus labios separados por apenas un par de centímetros. Serena lo miró y tragó saliva. Le molestaba depender de él y que la afectase tanto. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su independencia, a tener la vida planificada a su antojo y, de pronto, aparecía Darien y le pateaba su planificación. Odiaba perder el control de sus emociones cuando él aparecía. Estaba aterrada y, en un intento desesperado, dijo la única cosa que sabía que podía servir para alejarlo:

—Me asusta que estés tan pendiente de mí, que te anticipes a mis necesidades, que te ocupes de mis deseos. No me sirve, Darien. Soy demasiado independiente para esto, para ti. Lo último que quiero es convertirme en la mascota de un hombre.

**Wow el principio fue maratónico (o no?) pero porque fregados Serena tenía que arruinarlo al final? yo la ahorco!**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

«Lo último que quiero es convertirme en la mascota de un hombre», había dicho Serena.

Mientras la frase todavía resonaba en sus oídos, Darien recordó que Esmeralda había utilizado palabras similares cuando lo había dejado y se preguntó si podía ser cierto que no hubiera aprendido nada de su fracasada relación.

—Soy demasiado independiente para ti —dijo en voz baja, burlándose del comentario de Serena.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos. Si era lo que ella quería, él la dejaría en paz. Estaba harto de intentar complacer a las mujeres. Al final siempre lo hacían sentir como un idiota.

Por ejemplo, nunca tendría que haber tratado de protegerla de las tendencias casamenteras de su madre ni del desdén de su padre. El problema era de Serena no de él.

Durante días habían estado haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Para Darien, había sido mucho más que simple sexo y Serena era la mejor amante que había tenido en su vida. Sin embargo, decía que no lo quería.

Estaba enfadado y herido y, aunque ella lo conmoviera como nadie, esta vez no tenía intención de cometer el mismo error.

Se puso las zapatillas, tomó los vaqueros que había dejado en el suelo y los metió en la bolsa de viaje que había dejado en una esquina. Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo ceder a la tentación de mirarla de reojo.

Serena tenía la maleta abierta sobre la cama y estaba guardando sus artículos de tocador. Se notaba que estaba alterada y que respiraba con agitación.

Darien se dijo que ya tenía bastante con su malestar como para soportar un nuevo ataque de histeria. Acto seguido, fue al cuarto de baño cogió la maquinilla y la crema de afeitar y las arrojó a la bolsa con un ademán exagerado.

Serena sacó su ropa del aparador y la lanzó hacia la maleta. Tenía la cara roja como el tomate y la angustia le presionaba el pecho. Al levantar la vista, se topó con la mirada de Darien y le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante. Sin embargo, el temblor en la barbilla la delató.

Darien se sorprendió de verla tan vulnerable. Serena no acostumbraba a perder el control de sus emociones, salvo que algo la preocupara de verdad.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿verdad? —le recriminó, con los brazos en jarras.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó ella, apartando la mirada—. Piensas que tienes que ocuparte de todos. Pues bien, yo no necesito que se ocupen de mí.

—No, lo que a ti te sucede es que tienes miedo de amarme y estás buscando excusas.

Cuando Darien oyó el gemido de Serena, supo que había dado en la tecla.

—No seas ridículo —declaró ella.

—Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón. Por un momento has conseguido engañarme y hacerme creer que era culpa de mi debilidad, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con que me preocupe por ti; esto tiene que ver con el cariño que tu padre no te ha dado. Te aterra haber heredado su incapacidad para demostrar afecto.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, afirmó:

—No es así.

A pesar de la negativa, Darien oyó la verdad y, de repente, lo vio todo con una claridad estremecedora.

—Por eso no crees en el amor verdadero. Por eso te asusta tener hijos. Crees que no eres capaz de amar.

Serena tragó saliva. Era como si él le hubiera abierto el pecho y hubiese visto lo que había en su corazón. Le faltaba el aire y se sentía aturdida y vacía.

Acto seguido, se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas y se levantó para terminar de hacer la maleta. Cuando descolgó la chaqueta que había dejado en el pilar de la cama, algo se desprendió de su solapa y cayó al suelo. Era la medalla de San Judas.

Darien se inclinó para recogerlo y cuando se enderezó, se miraron a los ojos.

—El problema, mi amor —dijo él, devolviéndole la medalla—, es que hasta que no reconozcas tus temores sobre el amor y aprendas a enfrentarte a ellos, serás siempre una causa perdida.

El viaje de regreso a Houston fue horrible. Los dos permanecieron en el más absoluto de los silencios, con la mirada perdida en los nubarrones que poblaban el horizonte.

Llegaron a casa cerca de las ocho de la noche y descubrieron que el plan de Peter al alejarlos de la ciudad había tenido éxito. Los fotógrafos habían desaparecido de la entrada del edificio y se habían ido a perseguir a su nueva víctima. Según la radio, una afamada pareja de Hollywood acababa de anunciar su divorcio. Al parecer, las rupturas tenían más interés periodístico que los compromisos.

Darien la ayudó a subir el equipaje. Ella se lo agradeció en la puerta y, sin decir una palabra, él se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor.

Serena miró la medalla de San Judas que había llevado en la mano desde el lago Travis y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Darien había dicho que era una causa perdida. Con dolor en el corazón, cerró la puerta y se encerró en su piso vacío. Estaba sola. Acarició la llave de la luz y pensó que él tenía razón. Era una causa perdida, ya no quedaban esperanzas para ella, ya era demasiado tarde para el amor.

Se sentó en el suelo y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Pero no quiero ser una causa perdida —murmuró.

Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien y que ya no tenía sentido negarlo. Quería correr tras él como un cachorro persiguiendo el coche de su amo. Quería tomar el ascensor, llamar a su puerta y arrojarse en sus brazos cuando abriera. Quería verlo sonreír y que le hiciera cosquillas en los costados para hacerla reír. Quería besarlo, tocarlo, llevárselo a la cama y tener hijos con él.

Esa idea la estremeció. No podía ser tan tonta como para dejarse llevar por las predicciones de Nadine y hacer caso a las incoherencias de Ikuko.

Los niños no estaban en su futuro inmediato. Y el matrimonio tampoco.

Había estado tratando de explicárselo a los demás, pero nadie la había escuchado.

Por un momento se dejó tentar por la fantasía e imaginó cómo serían sus hijos con Darien pero se reprendió enseguida.

—Soy una mujer sensata —dijo, en voz alta—. No actúo de esa manera. No corro detrás del primer hombre que se cruza en mi camino. No me enamoro de alguien a quien conozco hace menos de un mes. No. No. No…

Pensó que debía ser culpa de Ikuko, que ella y Nadine habían hecho algún embrujo para que se enamorara de Darien. Su padre también tenía parte de responsabilidad. Si él no hubiera sido tan difícil de complacer, ella no habría terminado en una casa de campo con un colega ni habría hecho el amor con Darien hasta quedar exhausta.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Cuando Serena estacionó el coche frente a la casa de su padre, eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Se quedó sentada en la oscuridad unos minutos, respirando hondo para librarse del miedo. Decidida, salió del vehículo, caminó por la acera y llamó a la puerta.

Su padre abrió la puerta unos segundos después. Lucía bastante ridículo con sus pijamas de seda y su bata de satén, como un nuevo rico con aires de grandeza. Serena nunca había podido verlo tal cual era; un hombre triste y solitario para quien el prestigio y la riqueza eran más importantes que la familia y los amigos.

—Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aunque sabía con qué se iba encontrar, ella no pudo evitar lamentarse de que no la saludara como un padre normal, le preguntara qué tal estaba, se alegrase de verla y la invitara a pasar a tomar un chocolate caliente con él. Muy al contrario, Kenji Tsukino se quedó esperando una respuesta bloqueando la entrada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dijo ella.

—Estaba a punto de acostarme.

—Tenemos que hablar. Es importante y preferiría decírtelo a la cara a que tengas que enterarte por los periódicos.

Él vaciló unos instantes. Ella no se dejó intimidar y, con gesto decidido, lo empujó a un lado y entró en la casa. Para entonces, no le importaba lo que su padre pudiera llegar a pensar porque, gracias a Darien, ya no le tenía miedo.

Durante todo ese tiempo había creído que era muy independiente, que podía bastarse a sí misma y no necesitaba a nadie más. Había ganado becas y conseguido subsidios para pagar sus estudios de medicina. Había comenzado a trabajar a los dieciséis años como camarera para ayudar a Ikuko a llegar a fin de mes. Jamás se había dejado llevar por la corriente, y siempre se había sentido alguien especial porque anteponía sus principios a la diversión, sus niveles de rendimiento laboral a las relaciones sociales, y veía a sus parejas amorosas como un apéndice en su vida.

Y todo el orgullo que sentía por su soberanía, se había desvanecido por una sola cosa. Todo lo había hecho para ganarse el amor de aquel hombre.

No era independencia, sino necesidad de reconocimiento.

El descubrimiento había cambiado los ejes de su mundo.

Llena de rabia y remordimiento, de tristeza y de una extraña sensación de libertad, Serena atravesó el vestíbulo, entró en el salón y se sentó en una silla.

—¡En ésa no, Serena! —gritó su padre—. Es una auténtica Luis XIV.

—A quién le importa. ¿Para qué compras muebles que no se pueden usar?

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo? —preguntó, mirándola con recelo—. ¿Dónde está Darien? Voy a llamarlo para que venga a buscarte.

—Tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar, así que será mejor que te sientes.

Kenji miró a su hija como si se tratase de un cachorro inocente que repentinamente se había convertido en un Doberman de dientes afilados y se sentó en el sillón.

—La cuestión es que Darien y yo no estamos comprometidos de verdad. Comenzó como un juego y tendría que haberte dicho la verdad, pero estabas tan orgulloso de Darien que no me atreví a hacerlo —explicó ella, casi sin respirar—. Papá, no dejabas de decirle lo mucho que deseabas que fuera tu hijo… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hacía sentir eso?

La valentía que Serena había sentido hasta el momento se desvaneció cuando llegó el turno de poner el corazón sobre la mesa. Esa era la confrontación que había estado esperando durante treinta años.

—Nunca lo había pensado —confesó Kenji.

—¿Lo ves? Nunca piensas en mí.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

Su padre comenzó a moverse inquieto en su asiento y ella tuvo la impresión de que no era porque el sofá le resultaba incómodo, aunque lo fuera.

—¿Sabes qué, papá? En toda mi vida, no me has dicho que me querías ni siquiera una vez.

Serena maldijo mentalmente porque se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas y no quería mostrarse tan vulnerable.

—¿Me quieres, papá? —agregó.

Él carraspeó y dijo:

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad?

—No entiendo cuál es el sentido de esta conversación —declaró Kenji, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Ese es el problema. ¿Por qué dejaste a Ikuko cuando yo estaba enferma con escarlatina? ¿No podías al menos haber esperado a que me repusiera?

Kenji no podía sostenerle la mirada y se concentró en el dobladillo de su pijama.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saber —dijo, tras una larga pausa—… que estuve casado antes de conocer a tu madre.

A ella le pareció que esa historia no venía a cuento pero se obligó a conservar la calma.

—Sigue.

—Lillian era mi novia en la Universidad. La amaba con toda mi alma — puntualizó él, aferrándose con fuerza al apoyabrazos del sillón—. Tuvimos un hijo. Sammy. Era la luz de mis ojos.

—¿Tengo un hermano? —exclamó ella.

Serena estaba atónita. Su padre había tenido otra familia; su verdadera familia; la única a la que había querido.

—Tenías un hermano. Sammy y su madre murieron en un accidente de coche cuando él tenía cinco años.

—Qué horrible.

Kenji la miró con los ojos llenos de dolor. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas.

—Sabes que tu madre era mi secretaria —relató el hombre—. Después del accidente, yo estaba tan afectado que apenas podía trabajar. Tu madre se hizo cargo de todo, hasta de consolarme en los momentos de angustia. Consolarme en el plano de lo sexual.

Serena pensó que era más información de la que necesitaba, pero no dijo nada.

—Luego quedó embarazada de ti —siguió su padre—. Me casé con Ikuko porque era una buena mujer y me correspondía hacerme cargo de las dos. Pero nunca estuve enamorado de ella. No podía quererla.

—Ni a mí.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Cada vez que te miraba me preguntaba por qué estabas ahí y Sammy no.

Era una confesión muy hiriente pero Serena quería conocer la verdad. Necesitaba oír lo que su padre tenía que decir a pesar del dolor que podía causarle.

—Entonces, enfermaste —continuó Kenji—. Como yo no podía soportar la idea de perder otro hijo, me divorcié de Ikuko y me distancié de vosotras.

—De modo que me abandonaste antes de que pudiera abandonarte como Sammy.

—¿Crees que no me culpo por mi comportamiento? ¿Crees que no sé que estaba equivocado?

—No, padre, no creo eso. Lo único que he esperado de ti es que me quisieras.

—Lamento no haber podido darte lo que necesitabas —dijo él, con un suspiro de resignación.

En aquel momento, parecía mucho más viejo y cansado. Serena sentía un intenso pesar por él. Por todas las cosas que había perdido. Y sentía algo más. Comprensión y una extraña sensación de paz interior. Kenji no sería capaz de quererla como correspondía, pero estaba bien. Tenía a Ikuko, una madre algo estrambótica pero amorosa. Tenía a Molly y a Rei, las mejores amigas que una chica podía pedir. Y tenía a Darien. Un guapo y adinerado médico con un maravilloso sentido del humor. Un hombre que se interesaba mucho por ella y que demostraba sus sentimientos en todo lo que hacía. Un hombre que compartía su pasión por la medicina. Un hombre con una sonrisa increíble y la paciencia de un santo.

Se preguntó si él la querría tanto como ella. Y, en ese instante, Serena supo que era verdad. Todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada, creyendo que el amor romántico sólo existía en los cuentos de hadas. Ahora comprendía que era real y que lo había visto reflejado en los ojos azules de Darien.

A la mañana siguiente, Peter salió a la sala de descanso de los médicos como una tromba.

—¡Serena! —gritó.

Ella se volvió sobresaltada y lo encontró en el pasillo, con una taza de café en la mano.

—Buenos días, Peter —dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad son buenos, Serena? No tienes que poner buena cara para contentarme.

Ella vaciló por un momento porque no estaba segura de qué estaba hablando.

—Está bien —contestó.

Peter se acercó un poco más y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Darien me llamó anoche y me lo contó todo.

Serena no sabía qué pensar y prefirió seguirle la corriente.

—¿Así que te lo ha contado?

El jefe asintió.

—Entiendo que tengáis problemas con vuestra relación por el estrés de trabajar juntos.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

—También me ha ofrecido su dimisión con carácter inmediato. Hoy ya no ha venido a trabajar —dijo Peter.

—¡No!

—Odio perderlo, pero entiendo sus motivos. Un gran amor sólo llega una vez en la vida y un hombre no puede darle la espalda al amor.

—¿Eso ha dicho?

—Sí. Y es un gesto enorme por su parte. Debe quererte mucho como para sacrificar su carrera por ti. La mayoría de los hombres no lo haría.

Serena no lo podía creer. Darien había dejado su trabajo por ella.

—No puede renunciar —dijo—. Este trabajo es todo para él. Soy yo la que se va.

—Pero él dice lo mismo que tú, que el trabajo es tu vida.

En efecto, Serena amaba su trabajo y los médicos de la clínica eran un grupo de profesionales maravilloso. Sin embargo, había luchado por conseguir ese puesto en particular sólo para impresionar a su padre. Ahora, había algo más importante en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

—Si me perdonas, Peter —se excusó—, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Él estaba de pie en la cocina, escuchando el mensaje en el contestador automático.

—Darien, soy Serena. ¿Estás por ahí? Si estás ahí, contesta, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír la voz de Serena, pero no respondió. No quería discutir con ella acerca de su renuncia al trabajo. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de seguir trabajando con ella. Sabía que no podía tenerla y no iba a soportar tener que verla todos los días porque eso le haría recordar permanentemente lo que habían compartido y cuánto la deseaba. Era mejor marcharse antes de que se hiciera oficial su puesto en la clínica. Amaba a Serena, pero si ella no lo quería, no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo.

—Seguí tu consejo —dijo ella— y hablé con mi padre.

Darien contuvo la respiración y esperó.

—Tenías razón. En cuanto descubrí por qué se había comportado así conmigo todos estos años, dejó de ejercer poder sobre mí. Siento que me he quitado un tremendo peso de encima.

—Me alegro por ti —murmuró Darien—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Tengo que verte. Necesito hablar contigo personalmente. Este es un momento muy importante para mí y quiero compartirlo contigo. Iré en cuanto salga del trabajo. Si te interesa, trata de estar ahí. Si no estás, sabré que lo nuestro ha terminado.

Él estaba a punto de levantar el teléfono pero algo lo detuvo.

—Darien —dijo ella—. Te quiero.

Darien estaba feliz. Serena lo quería y él a ella. Con una convicción tan profunda que no lo asustaba en lo más mínimo. La quería con la misma certeza inquebrantable que a sus padres. Era un sentimiento arraigado y definitivo.

Cuando levantó el auricular, ya era tarde y sólo se oía el tono.

Aún no podía creer que Serena hubiera dicho que lo quería. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que ella llegara a casa, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. Cuando Serena regresó a su casa descubrió que había un hombre vestido de esmoquin en su terraza. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta, con el maletín en una mano, las llaves en la otra y el bolso colgado del hombro.

Parpadeó con incredulidad, convencida de que se trataba de una broma de su imaginación. Pero era cierto. Un hombre apuesto, con un esmoquin negro y reluciente estaba de pie, sonriendo orgulloso junto a sus muebles de hierro forjado. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel de lino blanco. En el medio, había un florero con rosas rojas, dos velas encendidas y cubertería de plata para dos. Desde un altavoz colgado de la pared de la terraza, llegaba la suave melodía de una balada de Bárbara Streissand.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Serena dejó el bolso y el maletín en la encimera, cruzó el salón y, desde la puerta de la terraza, exclamó:

—Hola, colega.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó él, divertido.

Serena estaba tan emocionada que sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

—¿Has visto a algún otro médico guapo por aquí?

—Sí —aseguró él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. La estoy viendo en este preciso instante.

Acto seguido, Darien estiró los brazos y ella cruzó la terraza en un segundo. Él la abrazó y le besó la frente, los párpados, las mejillas y la nariz. La besó como si no la hubiera visto en cincuenta años y como si fueran a pasar otros cincuenta si la dejaba ir.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Con una pequeña ayudita de Ikuko —murmuró él, sin dejar de besarla.

—Para esto le he dado una copia de mis llaves. Por si algún hombre de esmoquin se presenta de improviso en mi terraza.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La mujer está loca por mí.

—No la culpo.

En aquel momento, Serena lo miró a los ojos y lo besó en la boca apasionadamente. Ya había tenido bastantes besos en la cara y sus labios comenzaban a sentirse celosos de su nariz.

—Imagino que has oído mi mensaje.

Darien sonrió.

—Lo he hecho. Decías que me querías.

—¿Yo he dicho eso?

Serena comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el estómago y se le aflojaron las rodillas. Se sentía tan maravillosamente bien, tan bella y tan deseada que creyó que iba a estallar de felicidad.

—Sí, lo has dicho. No intentes retractarte porque he guardado la cinta.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Voy a hacérsela oír a nuestros hijos cuando pregunten por la primera vez que su mamá le dijo a su papá que lo quería.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Darien?

Serena se hundió en el abrazo, disfrutando del perfume de su amante y del placer del momento. Las manos de Darien eran tan cálidas y acogedoras como una manta suave en un día de invierno.

—Eso depende. ¿Admites que estabas equivocada y que existe el amor verdadero?

—Lo reconozco.

—Tengo que decirte la verdad, Serena. No quiero que te asustes, pero supe que eras la mujer que quería desde el momento en que te conocí, aquí, en esta misma terraza.

—No es verdad —le discutió ella, apartándose para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Sí.

—Mentiroso.

—Desconfiada.

Se rieron juntos. Darien la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y le susurró al oído:

—Eres exactamente lo que necesito. Una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y es capaz de bastarse a sí misma.

—Ésa soy yo.

—Una mujer que no teme enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—Bueno, eso me ha llevado tiempo…

Acto seguido, le contó lo que había pasado con su padre y le habló de la otra familia de Kenji. Cuando terminó, él no dijo una palabra, sólo la abrazó con fuerza y la miró orgulloso.

—He descubierto algo más —informó Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Me he dado cuenta de que he podido contigo desde el momento en que nos conocimos. No porque me consideraras una especie de mascota, sino porque te importaba. Me has enseñado el verdadero significado del amor. Ese es un regalo muy valioso.

Se unieron en un nuevo abrazo y se balancearon en la penumbra.

—¿Qué es esa locura de renunciar a tu trabajo? —preguntó ella, después de un rato.

—Eso fue antes de que admitieras que me querías.

—¿Estabas dispuesto a abandonar el puesto que te había costado tanto trabajo conseguir por mí?

—La verdad es que no. Era por mí. No podía soportar la idea de verte todos los días, sabiendo que no podía tenerte. Trabajar a tu lado y saber que no me necesitabas en tu vida, era una tortura que no podía soportar.

—¿Estás bromeando? Darien, te necesito tanto que duele. Sin ti, jamás habría tenido el coraje de enfrentarme a mi padre. Me guste o no, te has convertido en el pilar de mi fuerza.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Siempre estaré ahí, Serena. En los buenos tiempos y en los malos. En la salud y en la enfermedad.

En aquel momento, Darien la tomó de la mano, le quitó el falso anillo de compromiso y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su esmoquin.

Serena comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de su intención. Se tapó la boca con la mano derecha y suspiró emocionada.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió la cajita. Dentro, había un precioso anillo con un diamante solitario de dos quilates.

—Serena Tsukino, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

—¿Es un compromiso real?

—Sí.

—¿Eso significa que los periodistas volverán a perseguirnos?

—Probablemente. ¿Te importa?

—De ninguna manera —afirmó ella.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tu respuesta es sí?

—Deja que te lo demuestre.

Después, lenta y sensualmente, Serena comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Seis meses más tarde

Molly llegó al altar del brazo de su padre. Estaba preciosa con su largo vestido blanco, el cabello recogido con un broche de oro, el ramo de rosas amarillas que llevaba en la mano. El padre la dejó junto a su novio, Neflyte Sanjoin, que la miraba atónito y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Después salió Rei tomada del brazo de un hombre que tenía el mismo aspecto del tipo con el que se iba a casar. Serena le había advertido a Darien que Zack y Nicolas eran gemelos.

El traje de novia de Rei era corto, brillante y moderno; llevaba el pelo negro cubierto por un pequeño velo de encaje que se desplegaba sobre su espalda como una llama.

Cuando llegó al altar, sonrió y saludó a los invitados. Su novio, Nicolas Kumada, extendió la mano para que su hermano se la entregara. Nicolas estaba tan feliz que parecía que ninguna maldición podría romper el amor que había entre ellos.

Y por último, llegó la novia de Darien. El corazón le dio un pálpito al verla entrar.

—Serena, mi amor. Mi único y verdadero amor. Mi alma gemela. Mi media naranja: Ahora estamos unidos…

Darien no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente los votos que había escrito. Jamás se iba olvidar de ellos.

Nunca.

Serena estaba maravillosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo hasta la pantorrilla con un corsé que le realzaba las curvas. El pelo rubio recogido sobre la cabeza y unos ligeros zarcillos enmarcándole la cara como a Darien le gustaba. Le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. En el hombro llevaba prendido el broche de San Judas, porque ya no era una causa perdida. Al final Cupido había conseguido atravesarla con la flecha del amor.

Darien tenía el corazón acelerado y la boca seca. No sabía qué les pasaba a Neflyte y a Nicolas, pero se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por estar a punto de casarse con una mujer fabulosa. Una mujer valiente que afrontaba sus miedos y que había aprendido que el amor eterno y verdadero existía. La amaba inconmensurablemente.

Serena estaba temblando cuando llegó al final del camino y se unió a Darien. Él la tomó de la mano y la apretó con suavidad, para darle fuerzas.

Alguna vez, Serena había creído que no lo necesitaba, que no necesitaba el amor, que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero gracias a Ikuko, Nadine y aquella predicción infernal había dejado de lado su terquedad y había encontrado a su verdadero amor.

Respiró hondo para recuperar la calma y miró a su alrededor. Una boda triple. Tres grandes amigas compartiendo el día más feliz de sus vidas. El corazón le rebosaba de felicidad.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, empezando por Molly y Neflyte. En los bancos que había detrás de ellos estaba sentada la numerosa familia de Molly y los padres de Neflyte que habían venido desde Boston.

En el lado opuesto de la iglesia, estaban sentados los invitados de Rei y de Nicolas, entre los cuales se encontraban todas las mujeres solteras de la familia de Rei y un grupo de tipos de su club de paracaidistas.

Por supuesto, la madre de Serena también estaba entre los asistentes. Con Sam y sus hijas May, Suzie y Jenny, además del esposo de Jenny y el pequeño Kyle. Ahora, Ikuko era Ikuko Pinkerton. Ella y Sam se habían casado en un globo aerostático hacía dos meses y habían pasado la luna de miel en Australia. Eso la convertía en la abuela de Kyle, algo encajaba de forma más o menos satisfactoria con la predicción de Nadine de que sería abuela antes de cumplir los cincuenta y dos años.

También estaban los compañeros del hospital y todo el personal de la clínica, sin mencionar a los fotógrafos y periodistas que los esperaban fuera.

Pero lo que más placer le dio a Serena fue que su padre la acompañara hasta el altar y que, justo antes de entregarla a Darien, se le acercara para susurrarle al oído:

—Serás una excelente esposa y madre, Serena. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Cuando el sacerdote se acercó a ellos, tras haber declarado marido y mujer a Neflyte y Molly y a Nicolas y Rei, Darien se volvió hacia ella, le apretó la mano una vez más y sonrió tanto como pudo.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando y sus mejores sueños se habían hecho realidad. Por fin, había encontrado el amor tanto había deseado.

Fin


End file.
